Bullet Club For Life Wanna be the Strongest
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Four friends who are wrestlers are transported to The Wanna be the strongest in the world anime world, and they decided to form their own Wrestling show along with creating chaos. Bullet Club for life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own I wanna be strongest in the world but I owned my characters.

**Berserk Gym **

In the Berserk Gym, the crowd was cheering loudly as they can as the ring announcer standing with a microphone in his hand in the middle of wrestling ring of the Berserk Gym getting ready for a wrestling event.

The Ring Announcer yelled, " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING !"

Two young woman walks down the entrance ramp side by side together which caused the crowd to go wild as they see their two favorite female wrestlers make their way to the ring.

The female on the left is a young woman who looks to be about in her late teens. She has short white hair and brown eyes. Her skin tone seems to be a bit darker. She is wearing a purple two-piece with black gloves and kneepads, and purple boots.

The female on the right side of her white-haired companion was also in her late teen. She has brown-haired and brown hair. Her skin tone fair-skinned and she in green and blacktop bikini and shorts, and matching boots.

They both enter and they pose causing people to cheer loudly as they stood in the ring ready for in-ring action from the fan favorites tonight as they wait for the opponents. The female referee enters so she can get ready for the matchup.

The ring announcer yelled " RIO KAZAMA AND MOE FUNKOA !"

Rio grabs the microphone from the ring announcer which silently the crowd as they see Rio with a cocky smirk on her face with the microphone in her hand making everyone curious at what she is doing.

Rio said, " Well fans I will picking opponents from the audience and you will get a prize of 2 Millon yen ."As she said that Moe snatches the mic from her causing Rio to glare at her.

Moe said, " Along with a kiss from both of us ."This mad Rio extremely angry and the crowd to go wild.

Rio yelled, " WHAT THE HELL MOE ?"

Moe shrugged her shoulders and Rio begins to scan the crowd for easy opponents so far no one caught her attention but see two males in-crowd. One of the males had dread looks with blue eyes stood a 6"2 with swimmer build dressed black shirt in purple sleeves and black pants with black boots but she notices that he is American.

The person next to him was a male with long blond hair with a blue stripe and green eyes standing at 6" 5 wearing a black shirt with black pants with a red star on them and black boots and she notices that he is also American too like the dreadlock male.

Rio yelled, " YOU TWO AMERICAN GET INTO THE RING NOW !"

The two American looked at each other and they hope the barricade to get into the ring causing the crowd to the good wild. The Crowd starts to boo them causing the two Americans to smirk.

Rio asked, " What are your names ?"As she sticks the mic into the face of the American with Dreadlock.

The American said, "My name is MM ."Rio sticks the mic into the American with blonde hair with blue tips.

The second American said " My name Eddie Moxley ." As he said that Rio throws the mic out the ring to start the match.

_**Ding **_

Eddie and Rio get into the collar and elbow tie-up while they partner go into their corner of the rings to begin the match. Rio transition into a side headlock but Eddie elbows her in the stomach causing the weaken the headlock as Eddie gets out to grab Rio to push into ropes into tied up which made the referee to break it up.

The referee said, " 1, 2, 3 break it up ." Eddie lets go and give Rio a knife-edge chop to the chest creating a loud sound that made everyone in the crowd to go wild.

Eddie backs away from Rio who has a scowl on her face and she charges with her left arm to give Eddie a clothesline but Eddie ducks down to go behind her slightly to the side to eaches under one of her arms with their corresponding arm and places his palm of her hand on the back of her neck wrestler then lifts her up, turns, and falls forward, slamming her back-first into the mat.

The crowd along with Moe wince they Rio 's back hit the mat hard and they see rolling around in agony while Eddie goes for the cover causing the referee to slide on the mat to begin the count for the pin.

The referee yelled " ONE !" Rio kicks out of the pin.

Eddie pulls her by the hair to stand up causing the crowd to boo at his villainous action but Eddie didn't care as he stands Rio. Rio Punches Eddie faces causing him to let go of her and tries to tag in Moe but she two dark hoodie male figures come out of the audience to where moe is. One of hoddie pulls moe and she turns around only to be a delivering a kick with the lead foot to her face.

Moe falls downs causing Eddie used this distraction run behind Rio to grabs her around her waist, lifts them up, and falls backward while bridging his back and legs, slamming her down to the mat shoulder and upper back first

Eddie stands back up and gives an evil smirk as he pulls Rio from canvas to stand up as he makes his way toward MM. He tags in MM who goes for the top rope and Eddie kick Rio in the stomach , put her in a front headlock making the crowd wonder at what he did,leap up into the air, at the same time spin his free arm round to underneath her head, releasing the front headlock and finally fall forwards onto his back, driving Rio 's face-first to the mat.

Eddie rolls out the of the way and MM leaps off the top turnbuckle keeping his body straight and arms out-stretched, resembling a swan dive land back-first on Rio causing a wince of pain to come from her. MM covers her and the referee once again slides in to count the pin.

The Referee yelled " 1, 2,3 !"

The crowd goes silently before cheering loudly at the match that happens along with insane moves that were displayed by the Americans. one of the hoodie figures drags Moe in to ring causing the audience to pay close attention. The dark hoodie figure on the left picks moe and places her in a fireman carry causing the crowd to look at his with a horrified gaze on their faces as the hoodie figured drop her in front of them , she is falling the hoodie figure quickly lifts the left knee up, towards Moe 's face making her fall to floor .

The hoodie figures pull down their hoodie and they are American aswell causing the crowd to boo them. The one on left had long black hair with red highlights and blues eyes smirking arrogantly at the crowd as they boo them.

The man on the right side had he has short red hair with brown eyes of Hispanic descent smirking as well at the crowd along with giving them the middle finger which pissed off the crowd evermore.

The black-haired grabs the mic from the ring announcer and he keeps smirking thinking of something to say as a promo the people of the Berserk gym as he sees his allies giving him nodded which made him come up with the line to say.

The Black-haired male asked, " This is what the Berserk Gym has to offer ?"The booing gets louder.

The black-haired male said, " Kazuma is a piece of shit, Funoka is a piece of shit ."The crowd is going crazy.

MM and Eddie go to the respective girl and kiss them causing the crowd to lose it as they watch their heroes being humiliated like this by the group of Forgerners that fought dirty. The black-haired looks at the crowd again and he looks at the crowd angry in amusement.

The black-haired " I am Max Blade, you already know MM and Eddie Moxley but you don't know Micheal Fernandez the Crimson King ."The named peoples smirked at the crowd.

**Max blade " We are the Bullet Club and everything we do is just too sweet ." They make a Turkish wolf gesture together and they quickly fled the ring as they see**** security guards coming.**

_**Flashback before the match **_

**Max along with his friends are on the ground on a Japanese forest and Max gets up of the ground he sees his friends on the ground knocked out on the ground making him get up of the ground. He sees their bags by the trees and he walks over to his friends to wake them up.**

**Max said, " Hey guys wake ."**

**The three males get up from the ground and they see Max looking at them with a concerned look on his face. They look around for their bags as they see their bags by a tree causing them to sigh in relief as their bags are still around and not around. **

**Mikey asked, " Where are we ?" **

**Eddie said, " I don't know ." **

**Max said, "The last thing I remember We were watching the anime "**_**I wanna be the strongest in the world **_**."**

**The friends decided to get their bags and they walk out of the forest to find civilization. They see a town filled with people and the people see that they are American made them intrigue at their appearance here in their town.**

**Max said, " Everyone is looking at us ." The friends continued walking looking for a nearby place to sleep in. **

**Mickey said, "Hey guys look at I what I found ." **

**They friends see a familiar gym and they did a double-take they see a sign with the words **_**"Berserk gym**_** "making them pinch themselves to see if they are dreaming or being pranked but they aren't dreaming. **

**Max said," Holy shit ."**

**Mickey whispered," We are in the show ."**

**MM said," Great we are alway from home and we don 't have money ."**

**Max pulls out his phone and sees a bank transfer with 1,000 yen along with a text saying "**_**you're welcome from a friend "**_**causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he turns to his three friends. **

**Max said " Hey guys check your phones. As they check they see that got money transferred to their accountant along with a text like Max.**

**The three whispered " Holy shit ." **

**Max said, " We need to find a way to make more money man and fast ."**

**The three friends see a sheet on the Berserk Gym saying anyone randomly pick from the crowd and is willing to battle two of their members along with win will get a 2 billion yen which caused the friends to game plan for who should wrestle against the gym members.**

**Max said, " MM AND Eddie you guys can try out your tag team finisher ."**

**MM and Eddie nodded their heads in agreement at what Max statement and they begin planning the strategies if there were pick for the match that will happen later today.**

**Micheal said, "We still need a place to sleep, man ." **

**Max sees a hotel ahead and told his friends as he points out the hotel making them see the hotel. Max walks toward and his friends followed him to the hotel to get rooms so they can plan the way to between the gym member if they are selected.**

_**Flashbak over **_

**Hotel **

The friends are celebrating with one way the could and it is the straight edge way with drinking Pepsi since Max was trained by CM Punk before in his wrestling academy before leaving for UFC and Punk rubbed off on him.

Max said," Good job MM and Eddie ."

MM said " No probs and we are the Bullet Club ." They do the two sweet sign together as they drink the Pepsi.

Max said, " Good thing we brought our Bulletclub shirts and we got the prize money from the person who set up the event man ."

Micheal asked, " What are we going to do with it ?"

Max said, " Let make own Wrestling show guys ." Max 's friends look at him as if he grew a second head.

Eddie said, " Dude we don't know anything about running a show or business ."

MM and Micheal nodded their heads looking at Max who has a look on his like he was thinking of something which made his friends curious at what is he thinking about but they got their answer.

Max said, " Let somebody who known something about business and if Cody Rhodes can do that means we can do it ."

Micheal asked, " What will we call the show ?"

Max said " World Extreme Wrestling or WEW for short ."

Author notes: Hey guys do you like the story and what your thoughts on my oc Max and his friends who were created by CMXB. Also who should help the guys start a wrestling show and you got any ideas please PMs? Also if you want to be apart of this story there will be a Syoc under the note and the show will be all-male until further notice. Also, create a ring announcer for me, please

SYOC WRESTLER

Real name :

Wrestling name :

Age :

Height :

Weight :

Looks:

Street attire :

Wrestling attire:

Wrestling Style :

Signature: You can have three

Finishers: Three

Theme :

Realife wrestler Based off :

Reason for Joining :

If you have a question please PMS me and I will get back to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Max and CMXB owns MM, Eddie, Micheal Fernadez.**

**Athletes Journey**

Athletes Journey a company specializing in providing sports equipment for sporting events like the Olympics and the owner of the company is owned by Boris Kennedy of Russia.

Boris at the age of forty but to be in his thirty with short brown slick back haired dressed in a red business suit sitting at his desk watching a video on his laptop that has just been sent by one of his employees that was at an event for the Berserk gym with a bored expression.

Boris said " This is going to be boring as before .'' As he looked bored out of his mind,

Boris click play and he sees two American male in the ring Rio and Moe of the Berserk Gym making Boris raise an eyebrow in interested as he sees the American with blonde hair in black tied up with Rio.

Boris said " Male vs female this seem promising ."

Boris sees the blonde male full nelson slam Rio back first to mat causing him to wince but he gains an excited look on his face as he sees the male does some villainous action after near fall making remembers the golden ages of pro wrestling.

Boris said, " Yes not this babyface shit ."As he looked happy to see some bad guys.

Boris sees Rio trying to make the tag but she is halted by two black hooded male figure that jumped over the barricade and attacks Moe that made Boris get even more excitement at seeing something that any wrestling fan hasn't seen it a long time.

Boris said, " Outside interference and a faction oh these guys are good ."

Boris sees one of hooded superkick Moe making smirk in glee but he sees the tag-team finisher making him look at awe at the finisher connected as the American with the dreadlock landed back first on Rio.

Boris said, " Amazing ."As he looked awe at their skils.

Boris sees the dreadlock male go for the pin and he got the pinfall victory making him look the two in the with amazing but he the hooded come into the ring with the unconscious Moe.

Boris asked, " What are they up to?"As he narrowed his eyes at the screen

Boris sees the hoodie figure puts Moe in a fireman carry and drops her forward only to take a knee in the face that made Boris wince at the impact of the knee to the face but he gets more hyped up when he sees the hoddie figure removed their hoods.

Boris sees them doing very things that a heel faction should do which made Boris have a case of nostalgia of the old wrestling days before it went to the dumps when they replaced it with Berserk Gym 's crap but he heard the one called Max called themselves the Bullet Club.

Boris said, " Bullet Club interesting name and I must meet these guys ."As he wanted to meet the wrestlers.

Boris pauses the video and gets from his desk to head out his office so he can meet the Bullet Club about starting a wrestling show since they have the making of good wrestlers because these guys can save wrestling from being destroyed

**Japan - Hotel **

The Bullet Club wearing a black shirt that has their logo in the center jeans are looking at a different article about wealthy businessmen who are fans of Pro wrestling but the only they found was Boris Kenndey of Russia who owns a business that specialized in sports equipment making realized that their guy.

Max said, " We need to find this guy and talk about starting a wrestling show ."As he got the group attention.

The rest of the guys nodded but they hear their stomach growling so they all leave the room to get something to eat to satisfy their stomach with food in their system along with seeking out Boris Kenndey to talk business

As the guys walk out of the hotel room down the hallway to the elevator to head down to the main hotel lobby to find a good place to eat at along with plans to get in contact with Boris Kenndey who may be their only chance of starting a wrestling show.

MM said, " I hope they have a Wendy because I fucking hate Mcdonalds ."As he said Mcdonalds with disgust.

The rest of the guys nodded their heads in agreement with their friend but they stop in their tracks as they see a slicked-back brown-haired man of Russian descent dressed in a red suit looking at them with a smile on his face when he saw them.

Boris said, " The Bullet Club just guys I'm looking for ."

Max asked, " Who are you, sir ?"

Boris said, " You are Max Blade the leader of the Bullet club but please forgive me I am Boris Kennedy ."

The guys look at the man standing in front of them with widened eyes in surprise that the man that they were planning on getting in contact with was standing in front of them but they heard their stomach growling making them look sheepish while Boris has amused look on his face.

Boris said, " You guys are hungry I guess lunch is on me ."

Restaurant -

The Bullet Club and Boris are eating their lunches silently but Boris broke the silents by pulling out several documents making the boys look at the documents with interest as they were put in the middle of the table.

Micheal asked, " Hey Mr. Kenndey what is that ?"

Boris said, " These are the document I want you guys to sign for you guys to in order me to provide equipment along with the money ."

Eddie said, " Money won't be an issue sir and we have money from beating those Berserker jobbers yesterday ."

Boris and the boys laughed when they heard the insult for the berserk gym members as it fit them since they barely put up against the Bulletclub but they regain their composure when they remember that they are in public.

Max said, " Let sign the contract guys and let shake on it ."

The guys sign their signatures one by one and shook hands with Boris who has a giant smile on his face when he saw all of the signatures as he sees his new clients eating their lunches silently but he sees the excitement in their eyes.

Boris asked, " Got a name for the wrestling gym and the wrestling brand guys ."

Max said, " Well for the gym we will it Devastation and the show we will World Extreme Wrestling or WEW for short ."

Boris said, " Nice names guys and I will find you guys the equipment along with a place for your show ."

The BC said together "Sound good ."

Boris pulls a pen and notepad from his jacket to flip the page open to a blank sheet of notebook paper making the Bullet Club look confused about what he is doing but they remember they have to list off their equipment along with the championships for the show.

Boris asked " What types of matches would you guys have ?"

Max said " Extreme rules matches, Three stages of hell, buried alive, tag team match. a triple threat, slobber knocker, Texas Deathmatch, submission, TLC, Street Fight, No DQ, Fall Count Anywhere, Inferno Match, Championship Scramble, last man standing, steel cages, hell in the cell, TLC, Title vs Career, I Quit, Panjabi Prison, and the standard match along tornado tag team ." As he listed the match's name with a grin.

Boris looked dumbfounded at the match but he grew an excited grin his face since they sound entertaining as he begins writing them down on the notepad making the Bullet club watch in glee as their sponsor writes down the matches.

Boris asked, " How many championships and what king of material ."

Micheal said, " We will have six championships and we need workout equipment for the recruits, tables, ladder, and, chair, announcers table."

Boris said, " Alright and tell you guys real names along with wrestler nicknames ."

Max said," My name is Max Jones and my wrestling name is Max Blade but sometimes I can be a Hellspawn or A demon."

Micheal said " My name Micheal Fernadez the Crimson King ."

Eddie said " My name Eddie Smith but I am Eddie Moxely the most R rated Dangerous Wrestler but I am Broken ."

MM said, " My name is Matthew Mason but I am MM . and I can be a Willow "

Boris said, " Wonderful you guys are what Wrestling needs unlike that bullshit BErserk Gym is sprouting out ."

Max said, " The Wrestling system has been pussified and we want to change that ."

Boris said, " You guys are what best for business and I intend to use that to save wrestling ."

The guys and Boris did the two sweet signs with smirks on their faces as they made it official that WEW was born in here and ready to steal the show away from The Berserk Gym.

**Berserk Gym **

In the Berserk Gym, a petite young girl that as long, black hair, hazel eyes, and large breasts dressed in a berserk attire and she is watching the video of a certain group insulting her friends along with her gym.

The girl thought " How can they say that ?"

This is Sakura Hagiwara the vocalist of the Idol band Sweet Diva and Pro wrestler looking at the group of males that refer to themselves as the Bullet Club that attack her friends like a bunch of thugs.

Sakura hears the locker room door is open and she turns to Rio who has a scowl on the face in her berserk attire as she saw the video her scowl gotten even bigger when she heard the one called her and Moe a piece of shit along.

Rio said, " I want to kill those assholes ."

Sakura said, " Calm down Rio ."

Rio yelled, " CALM DOWN I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I GET THOSE SHITBAGS IN THE RING AND BEAT THEM TO DEATH !"

Sakura flinched back making Rio calm down but she still has her scowl on her face as she sees the smirking faces of the Bullet Club on the video screen in the Berserk Gym which made increased her anger.

Rio said, " I want a piece against that Max punk but I want that Micheal ."

Sakura said, " I know Rio and we will have our payback but first we need to find them ."

The two female wrestlers begin to plan ways of finding ways of searching for the Bulletclub member to issue a challenge but they realize they need to train to faces off against BulletClub since they are skill at wrestling and not amateurs.

Sakura said, " But I admit they have some good skills and maybe after we beat them they would join our gym ."

Rio said, " They got lucky but this time will beat them ."

Sakura said, " MM and Eddie were in control of the match and you didn't even tag in Moe since they isolated you from her ."

Rio scowled at that reminder of not being able to tag in Moe since outside interference from Max and Micheal when they were wearing hoods over their heads when she got free from Eddie's grip.

Rio said, " They got lucky but next time they won't be next time ."

Sakura said, " But I admit their leader Max Blade is dreamy ."

Rio gives Sakura a teasing smirk on her face as she said that Max was cute making Sakura blush in embarrassment as she said that out loud in front of Rio who is ready to begin teasing her with playful taunts.

Rio asked, "What this Sakura has a crush on Max blade ?"

Sakura said, " Know I don't ."

But Sakura's face tells a whole another story because her face begins to blush again making it rival the sun as Rio begins to chuckle in amusement as she sees her fellow Berserk member blush up a storm.

Rio said, " Relax Sakura I'm just joking Mrs. Blade ."

Sakura yelled, "SHUT UP RIO !"

Rio said, " I won't stop ."

Sakura scowls but gets a devious idea as she begins to smirk when she remembers what Moe told her when they were int eh recovery room after the match from yesterday with The Bullet Club.

Sakura said " Okay Mrs. Moxeley ."

Rio scowls but she blushes this time causing Sakura to stick her tongue at her in a playful way as she sees Rio blushes in embarrassment when embarrassment she was called Mrs. Moxley.

Rio said, " I don't like him ."

Sakura taunted, " Moe told me a different story after the match yesterday ."

Rio said, " Yeah I guess she forgot to mention her not so little crush on MM."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed loudly thinking about their friend Moe who has a not so little crush on the Dreadlock member of the Bullet Club from yesterday match along with the added kiss that Moe didn't even wash her face.

**Author notes: Here is the second chapter guys and starts submitting wrestler to my Pms. If you guys got any ideas please hit me up on Pms. Also, Should the Bullet Club prank them to start the feud with the girls? Got any ideas for a Paper view please put it in the review box for me. Also, shoutout to my brother CMXB for Boris Kenndey and make sure you check him out.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Deadman

Micheal is walking out of the hotel dressed in a crimson shirt with blue jeans and red shoes. Micheal had a grim look on his face as he begins to think about what transpired since the fateful day when he along with his friends were brought into the Wanna be the strongest in world universe.

Michael thought "This is too much for me."

Michael is walking around town and he notices a fog begins to form around town, but he notices the civilians are not noticing the fog making Micheal raised an eyebrow in confusion but he begins to hear something in a whisper-like voice.

Come Michael come meet your destiny

Michael in trance follows the voice leading him to a graveyard where he sees a familiar figure digging of a grave causing Michael's eyes to nearly pop out of his skull because this figure is someone he looked up to.

The figure stood at 6′ 10″ was a man in his late fifties with long black that is covered by a wide brim open crown hat wearing a long black trench coat underneath it was a black skin-tight suit with black MMA strike glove and he is wearing black boots but the eye-catcher was his white pupil-less eyes.

Michael whispered, " It's you."

The man said in his gravelly voice "Yes, it is me."

The man standing in front of him was none other than the Phenom himself The UnderTaker who once was the face of darkness in the WWE but Michael wonders what does the Deadman wants with him in this universe.

The Undertaker said, " I came for you, Michael."

Michael steps back, making the Undertaker walks forward causing Michael nervous closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but, nothing as the Undertaker stands in front of him looking at him with a normal emotionless glare which alone is intimidating for Michael because he feels the Undertaker's killing intent.

The Undertaker said, " I came for you to become the new Deadman of this World."

Michael looked taken back at the Undertaker who still has his impassive stare on his face, making Michael flinch back in fear seeing the facial expression of the Lord of Darkness 's face causing him to shiver in fear

Michael asked, " How do I become the new Lord of Darkness?"

The Undertaker points to a dug-up grave making Michael walk to see a tombstone that has his name making eyes nearly jump out of his socket but he walks to the grave to see his black coffin.

Michael thought " Oh, what the hell."

Michael climbs up in the casket and he closes it while the Undertaker begins to shovel the dirt that starting to cover the dug up grave and the grave is beginning to fill up making him smile a grim smile down at the sealed up the grave.

The Undertaker said, " Now you shall make your enemies rest in peace."

With Micheal in grave

Micheal sees a wrestling ring that is surrounded by Druids who are chanting at someone in the wrestling ring making Micheal get a broad look at the figure in shock because the figure in the ring was him but not as the Crimson King.

His lookalike was dressed in an Undertaker outfit wore in 2008 with the hat and trench coat, but Micheal notices that his lookalike eyes are like the Undertaker which are pupilless white.

Michael asked, " Is this what is the Undertaker talking about?"

The Michael in the ring gets down in a familiar pose which is the Undertaker posed when he would gain a match at Wrestlemania, only the Dark Michael notices his Crimson King counterpart outside of the ring.

Dark Michal said, " Rest in peace."

Crimson King Micheal hears a gong noise which made rattled him and shuts his eyes to hopefully block out the noises. Michael opens his eyes to find out that he is not in the grave anymore as he notices that he is sitting on a bench.

Michael said, " That was a weird dream."

Michal gets off the bench and he is tackled from behind by three human bodies along with being held down who is now applying ropes to his wrist tying them up along with hearing familiar voices of Sakura, Rio and, Moe who have him pinned down to the ground while he is trying to get free from their hold.

Rio said, " I got him Sakura and Moe."

Michael stated, " Let me go."

The three yelled, "NEVER!"

The girls pick up him and hauled him to the Berserk Gym and Michael sees the other members of the gym there looking at him with anger on their face, but one stuck out in the crowd of female wrestlers of the Berserk Gym.

This female has long and orange hair and blue eyes with a yellow arc in her hair, wearing a gloomy one-piece with solid white boots was staring at the person that was one to attack Rio and Moe during the tag team match.

The girl thought " I know he attacks my friends along with insulting our gym, simply he is good-looking."

Rio, Moe, and Sakura push Micheal in front of their coach Misaki who is glaring at Michael with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, but Michael gains a smirk on his face infuriating the coach of the Berserk gym.

Misaki said, " I nice to meet you my name is Misaki Toyoda coach of the Berserk Gym

Michael said " Names Michael Fernandez."

Misaki said, " The Self proclaimed Crimson King."

Michael nodded and he felt the ropes loosen up as someone untied him from behind and he is free from the ropes, only he still faces forward to the female coach who still has her glare that is still aimed at him.

Misaki said, " I don't appreciate you along with friends attacking my students and you must punish, but we will let you go if you tell me where your friends are at."

Micheal said, " I not snitching and you let me go I will forget this happened.''

The female wrestlers begin laughing at his statement-making Michael scowled as they laugh because they don't understand what just unleash but Micheal smirked thinking that these girls are underestimating him.

Misaki said, " I want you to face Rio and if you win, we will let you go."

Michael said " Alright.''

Misaki said, " But if you lose you must give up your friend's location."

Michael walks into the ring and Rio follows behind him eager for a little payback against Micahel for his attack before along with after the tag team match, but she is in a big surprise because this isn't your average opponent.

Michael sees Rio is staring at him with a smirk making Michael roll his eyes at her arrogance, but he hears the bell ranged making the two wrestlers lock up in a collar and elbow hold.

Michael fights out the hold and steps out looking at Rio who is scowling at him as she charges at him making him. As she charges at him Michael grabs her throat, making the wrestler and raises him raises her in the air, causing her fellow wrestlers to look on in horror.

Michael slams her down to the ground and he does the cutthroat slash along rolling his eyes in the backrest of his head, causing the female wrestlers to get spooked, but the orange-haired girl who looked intrigued by his pose while her fellow wrestlers look afraid

Michael turns his attention to his knocked out Rio and he picks her up, causing the female wrestlers to getting confused. Michael puts Rio in a standing head scissors position which drew the female Berserk wrestler nervous then lifting his opponent into the air and onto his shoulders allow giving it an extra lift finally send her slamming to match back first hard creating a loud sound.

Michal said," I win."

Michael walks out of the ring and leaves the gym with a smile on his face as the gym is silent along with flipping off the wrestlers, but the orange-haired girl he winked at her then leaves the gym causing her to blush along with cover her face.

Sakura said, " He bequeathed her the canvas like she was nothing.''

The remainder of the Berserk Wrestlers rushed into the ring in the ring to check on their friend who is still passed out on the ground, but the orange-haired girl is looking at the door that Michael walked out with a blushing look on her face.

The orange-haired girl said thought " He is so dreamy.''

Sakura said " Hey Elena, why are you staring at the door where the Mister. Hotshot left?"

Elena said, " Sorry I'm only curious about the guy."

With Michael

Michael is walking with the same smirk on his face, but with a blush on his facial expression as he remembers from winking at the girl with orange hair with a yellow bow in her hair recognizing her as Elena Miyazawa his favorite character from the anime.

Michael remembered, " I can't believe that I winked at her."

As Michael was walking past a building he didn't notice in the reflection was his Dark counterpart walking in the shoes of his Crimson King persona that he used in his wrestling training.

Michael thought" WEW will rise as the number one brand in Japan and everyone else will remain in peace."

Michael didn't notice was the same fog that brought him to The Undertaker was forming again and he didn't see that Undertaker standing behind looking at his successor with an approving smile on his because he knew he picked the perfect candidate to become his successor in this new universe.

The Undertaker said, " You will cause great along with hellish fear for your opponents and may they rest in peace."

Michael is walking until he discovers his friends all dressed in their workout gear in front of the hotel looking at him with concern causing Michael to scratch the back of his head sheepishly because he has a story to tell them.

Max asked, " Dude, where have you been?"

Michael said, " Let just say I needed a trip to hell and met with The Undertaker."

This got his friend's attention because they know who is the Undertaker and along with the abilities, but they are confused because from what they know The Undertaker or along with any other wrestlers from their world don't exist in the universe that they currently are located at but then again the Undertaker isn't a man but a whole different being

Max said, " Tell me and don't give out anything bro."

Michael stated, "Okay, but not here."

The friends went behind the hotel and to discuss Michael's meeting with the Phenom of the WWE that they grew up seeing as kids when he was still undefeated before Brock Lesnar destroyed his streak along with his legacy which angered the fans because they were hoping Sting would be the one to do it not steroid junkie, BrockLesnar

Max asked, " What did he want from you, Michael?"

Michael stated," He passed on the title of Phenom to me."

Max and the residue of the gang, excluding Michael, looked shocked that The Undertaker would pass his legacy on to someone else but they see Michael rolling his eyes like the Former Phenom makes they realized that Michael is the new Deadman of the Universe but their shocked looks began to transform into full-blown on smirks

Max said, "Dude, you are the new Phenom."

Michael nodded and he begins coming up with a name for his Deadman persona because he doesn't want to be sent for the Undertaker but he came up with a good name.

Michael said, " The Dark King."

Michael's friend nodded their heads in approval and Michael begins telling his friends about how he was pulled to the Berserk gym along with forced to fight against Rio which alone made Eddie blush.

Michael said, "I hit her with the chokeslam and the Last Ride PowerBomb."

Max said," Awesome dude."

MM said," Dope."

Eddie growled," You didn't have to do that much damage dude but okay."

Michael said," It's their fault bro."

**Author notes: Here is chapter 3 and I hope you guys enjoy it and there will be more to come**. **Start making your wrestlers for the roster via** **PMS **


	4. Chapter 4 WEW Rising part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my wrestlers but Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13 owns William Damien James Haynes and **** jack3160 owns Jack Blaze.**

The Four Bullet Club members along with Boris are currently looking at the wrestling show arena with pride on the faces as they looked at the fruit of their labors as it stands in its full glory. The bullet club members all grinned in glee as they looked around their arena.

" So It's finally finished ?"

The four members along with Boris turn around to see 22-year-old male standing at 6''1 with a look, brown eyes, black hair with blonde highlights reaches down to his neck, well built lean and flexible dressed in a red T-shirt, Black jeans, gold chain locket, blue and white snickers, black hoodie. This is James Andrew Drake or Jack Blaze the One-Winged Angel their fifth member of Bullet Club.

They meet James when they went out on the town and it was hilarious as James became a fan of them after making quick work of the Sweet Divas.

_**Flashback**_

" _**WAIT YOU GUYS ARE THE BULLET CLUB!"**_

_**The four members blinked as they looked at the dark-haired 22-year-old male in a Red T-shirt, Black jeans, gold chain locket, blue and white sneakers, black hoodie. The bullet club is surprised that he isn't looking at them with hate for beating up the idols wrestlers.**_

_**Max asked," Yes we are and how can we help you?"As he raised an eye at the male along with his friends.**_

_**The male said," My name is James Andrew Drake and I wish to join the Bullet Club."As he bowed towards the team who looked taken back.**_

_**Micheal asked," May we ask why James ?"As he is curious along with his teammates.**_

_**James said," As a kid, I wanted to be a wrestler but the Sweet Diva came and ruined it. I saw you guys on tv and you guys are making Wrestling great again." As he made looked a the team with a determined look.**_

_**The four friends looked at each other and then grinned as they looked at James who has a pleading look on his face showing that he is serious about joining them making them happy that they are getting a new member.**_

_**Max said," Well James welcome to the Bullet Club and it for, for, life."As he smirked when he see James excited look.**_

_**Flashback over **_

After James joined the Bullet Club he took the name, Jack Blaze and he along with the team begin to look for wrestlers for their brand. To the team's astonishment and happiness, they found people that are eager to join the WEW Brand.

James surprised the Bullet Club with his skills in wrestling and martial arts which gained the interest of Boris who wanted to know more about the style which James revealed to be called Strong Style making the boys nearly spit take as they recognized the names as it was the name of the style the Shinsuke Nakamura used back in their world.

They also learned James learned it from one of the one newest of the WEW Brand Shirou Imari or " The Emperor of Strong Style Suzaku who is this world, Shinsuke Nakamura which surprised the four The Bullet Club members.

They also learned this world have an alternate version of well-known wrestlers which made the team very happy as they now have an awesome brand fill with talented wrestlers but there this one wrestler that peaked their attention and his name is William Damien James Haynes or "Blazin'" Billy Haynes who is a jack of all trades who immediately signed to the WEW Brand.

Max said," Well guys we have a show to do and we need to hop to it."As he looks over at his friends.

MM asked," When the show Max?"As he looks excited as he saw Max smirk in amusement.

Max said," Tonight, and let's get this show on the road."As he looked excited too.

At night time people are in line about a new upcoming wrestling gym called " The Devastation Gym" which got the attention of every wrestling fan here in Japan. Sweet Diva wrestlers Sakura and Elena were in line waiting for the doors for the first WEW's event called Extreme Rules.

Sakura thought " I can wait to see this WEW is all about."As she has an excited look on her face.

Elena said," I see the doors are being opened."As she points up ahead the doors are being unlocked from the other side.

As soon as the doors are being unlocked the lines immediately begin to move up as the doors are being opened causing the people to pick up the pace to enter the doors. The two sweet Divas wrestlers enter the door of the gym and they go finds seats in the gym.

The two Sweet Divas looked at the arena impressive as the arena is the sides are black with the mat being red, the sides have the WEW logo and the entrance has a skull with it mouth opened and the sides of where the entrance is two giant Greek columns with statues of warriors on them. The girls see an announcer table near the entrance ramp then everyone begins to hear a song.

**( Wild and Young by American Bang )**

**We are wild and young**

**We have just begun**

**So slow it down you move a little too fast**

**You take a deep breath, you make this last**

**These should be the best days of your life**

**So right, so right, tonight**

**I said we are wild and young**

**Oh, we are wild and young**

**Well, her free fall came a little out of the blue**

**What happened to the days of doing what we wanted to do?**

**Slow it down**

**Slow it down**

**Well, we should kick back**

**And getta have a little fun**

**Two kids getting high**

**Have a couple beers in the sun**

**Slow it down**

**Slow it down**

**While we are wild and young, yeah**

**Oh, we have just begun**

**I said we are wild and young**

**Oh, we are wild and young**

**We are wild and young**

**I said we are wild and young**

**Go on, slow it down you move a little too fast**

**You take a deep breath, you're making it last**

**I say that these should be the best days of your life**

**So right, so right, tonight**

**I said we are wild and young**

**I said we are wild and young**

**Oh, we are wild and young**

The audience was suspired it was westerner music but they find it catchy especially Elena and Sakura who are both jamming to the song but they were prepared as they hear the pyro goes off making everyone jump in surprise. The audience all started cheering in excitement now along with Sakura and Elena.

The music cuts and everyone see Boris Kenndey walk in the ring holding a microphone with a grin on his face the nearly blinded everyone. As he got in the ring see the fans cheering making Boris look satisfied and he raises a hand in the air silencing the crowd.

Boris said," Ladies and gentlemen I am Boris Kennedy and I welcome you all to the first WEW event.," As he said proudly prompting the crowd to roar in approval.

" THANK YOU BORIS!"

" BORIS !"

"BORIS!"

"BORIS!"

Boris said," Thank you but I could do it without you all and more importantly the stars of the show."As he looks with the crowd with a smile and he then grins like a kid on Christmas.

Boris said," But enough of that mushy you are here for one thing and that pro wrestling. We have three and the first match will begin… NOW!" As he made the crowd cheer loudly that nearly shook the gym.

Boris said," So Referee please come in the ring immediately."As he see a referee make his way towards the ring and Boris helps the referee in the ring.

**( Voices by Rev Theory )**

Everyone see on the entrance was a young male that looks a young Randy Orton but with short black hair wearing what Randy wore back in 2004 posing with the famous Randy Orton pose.

Boris yelled," ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5'10 AND WEIGHING 220 POUNDS FROM ST .LOUIS, MISSOURI HE IS RICK THE VIPER!" As he points to the wrestler that made him his way to the ring.

The crowd being to shower Rick with cheers as he walks down the ramp but he doesn't pay it any minds and he the woman cheered the loudest. The women were drolling at the sight of Rick's muscular physique.

Rick enters the rings and he walks to the near corner to stand on the middle buckle to do a Randy Orton pose which prompted cheers from the crowd when he gets down from the buckle to leaned back against the ring post.

Elena said," That Rick The Viper is sure is hot Sakura."As she said it with a blush on her face but she see Skaura's smirk.

Sakura teased," Don't let Crimson King hear you say that Mrs. Fernadez."As she smirked at Elena who blushes in embarrassment.

Elena grumbled making Sakura smirk in victory and they looked at the entrance to see Rick 's opponent.

**( Basic Thugmanic-John Cena)**

Everyone begins to hear the sound of rapping and making everyone the crowd nods the beat of the music. A person that looks like a young John Cena with green eyes wearing John Cena's today clothes with Dr. thuganomics jacket and bling holding a mike in his hands.

Boris yelled," AND HIS OPPONENT STANDING AT 6 FT 1 AND WEIGHING 251 POUNDS FROM BOSTON, MASCHAUETTS J-RAP!"As he points towards the rapper theme wrestler as he makes his way towards the ring.

The Rapper slides in the ring and throws a gang sign then looked at Rick who has a bored look on his faces. Boris slides out of the ring to go sit in the announcer table with an announcer that looked like a Tazz wearing a brown suit.

The referee signaled the bell starting the match causing the two wrestlers to tied up then Rick gains control as he hits the back of J-Rap's head hard with elbows making J-Rap grunt a bit. Rick Irish whip towards the ropes and J-Rap runs back but Rick scooped power slam J-Rap to mat hard.

Rick goes for a pin causing the referee to slide to the canvas to count the pin but J-Rap gets out of the pin at the count of 2 making Rick scow then he roughly pulls J-Rap by the neck to hit J-Rap with a European uppercut making everyone wince.

Sakura said," I felt that."As she winces at the scene.

Elena said," Me too."As she looked equally scared.

Everyone looks see Ricky dragging J-Rap towards the ropes and pushing him between then puts J-Rap in elevated DDT- Position making everyone eyes widened as Rick drilled J-Rap with a Spike DDT sending J-Rap 's face to the match and Ricky goes for another pin attempt but J-Rap kicks out of it.

Rick gets annoyed and he started doing the famous Orton's stomp making J-Rap let a few screams in pain causing the crowd to boo at Rick but Rick ignored to the ire of the two sweet divas.

J-Rap goes for a roll-up causing the referee to start counting but RIck get s out of the pin by the count of two making the crowd booed in disappoint but they begin chanting for J-Rap to win causing J-Rap to get pumped up as he charges at Rick.

J-Rap goes a shoulder block and he gets up to deliver another to Rick who just got up from the mat which caused everyone to cheer loudly. Rick gets up and J-Rap goes for a spin-out powerbomb in the center of the ring.

" _LET GO J-RAP!"_

_" VIPER!"_

_"J-RAP!"_

_"VIPER !"_

J-Rap smiled and he stands over Rick's head to raise his hand in the air then he does the " You can't see me's taunt then he runs towards the rope and as he came back towards he does the five knuckle shuffle hitting Rick's head making Rick grab his head in pain.

The crowd is cheering loudly now for this match and J-Rap watches for Rick to get up from the mat. As Rick got up J-Rap hoisted Rick over his shoulders in a firemen carry position and he goes for an FU but Ricky countered in an RKO making the crowd booed.

Ricky then does the famous Randy Orto taunt which teases the RKO and he see J-Rap getting up from the mat. As J-Rap turns around Ricky goes for the RKO which connects sending J-Rap to the canvas.

Ricky rolls J-Rap on his back and pins causing the referee to count but before the referee could get to three J-Rap kicked out of the pin to everyone amazement. Ricky backs away in surprise then does the RKO taunt again as J-Rap goes causing Rick to go for another RKO but it was countered by J-Rap does a spin powerbomb.

J-Rap puts Rick over his shoulder again for another FU again and he connected it this time making the crowd cheer loudly as he covers Rick for the pin. The referee counted but Rick kicked out at two to the crowd amazement.

" _HOLY SHIT !"_

" _HOLY SHIT !"  
_

" _HOLY SHIT !"  
_

" _HOLY SHIT !"  
_

" _THIS IS AWESOME !" _

" _RICK !"_

_"J-Rap!"_

Sakura asked," How are they still going?" As she wondered and she see Elena looking shocked.

J-Rap walks to a corner and he climbs on the top as he see Rick raises up then J-Rap goes for a leg drop but Rick hits the RKO making the crowd go wild.J-Rap lay on the mat motionless then Rick goes for a cover causing the referee to count

" ONE. "

" TWO!"

"THRE-!'

Everyone jumped out of the seats as they see J-Rap kicked out of the pin again after taking another Rko from Rick. Rick pulls J-Rap to his feet and Irish whip him to the rope to eat a hurciarana from J-Rap and J-Rap hits an FU again then covers Rick.

"ONE!"

" TWO!"

" THREE!"

J-Rap song came making the crowd cheer loudly as J-Rap emerged victorious after his hard-fought match against Rick who was gamed and ready.J-Rap rolled out of the Ring with his hands raised in victory.

**Note; WEW is here and we had our first match between two familar wrestlers. Part 1 and part 2 will be happening soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 WEW Rising part 2

_**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**_

" _WEW !"_

_**  
**_

" _WEW !"_

" _THIS IS AWESOME!"_

_" J-RAP!"  
_

" _RICK !"_

"THIS PLACE IS LOUD!"

This was the thoughts of Rio Kazama who is with her friend Moe Fukuoa dressed in their street clothes walking down the alise until they saw Sakura along with Elena signaling them to come to sit by them.

Sakura said," Hey guys and I didn't know you guys would come here."As she saw her fellow Berserk gym mates.

Moe asked," And miss a new wrestling show ?" Moe sounded excited about a new wrestling gym.

The two girls take their seats and they listen to the cheering crowd that inside of the Devastation gym until the light s went off making everyone confused then they hear the sound of knocking along with a guitar riff.

**( Root of All Evil- CFO$)**

The crowd gasps in shock as a man raises from the ground and they see the man looks like Alestiar Black dressed in his entrance attire that included the vest. The crowd was looking at the man as he walkings to the ring but they listen to his song.

_**No man is ever truly good**_

_**No man is every truly evil**_

_**I do the things you never could**_

_**And we won't ever be equal**_

_**No man is ever truly good**_

_**No man is every truly evil**_

_**I do the things you never could**_

_**And we won't ever be equal**_

_**You point your finger and play the victim**_

_**So take your best shot**_

_**Release the pressure**_

_**You perpetrate your propaganda**_

_**And now I'm calling you out**_

The man walks towards the ring and he walks up the steel steps towards the middle of the ring then he flips over landing Indian style making the crowd cheer loudly at his ability. The ominous man over to the other side of the ring to grab a microphone.

The man said," Fifteen years ago I started a journey that leads here to WEW."As he speaks into the microphone making the crowd cheer loudly.

The man said," In those fifteen years I traveled the world I saw a lot of things that I experienced a lot I put all those experiences on my skin in the form of these scars." As he shows off his tattoos making the crowd wild.

The man said," Simply because I wanted to forget and I didn't want to be remembered from the heart on my throat to the devil on my back."As he gestures towards his throat and he made the crowd cheer loudly.

Sakura said," This guy it intresting."As she was impressed by his promo skills.

Elena teased," Don't let Max Blade hear you say that Sakura."As she gave Sakura a mischievous look causing Sakura to splutter.

Rio grumbled," He not bad but I can do better."As she grins cockily at the ring.

Moe said," I don't know. He is pretty good."As she looked impressed by his skills as well.

The man said," The Berserk Gym is nothing more than weaklings and that they only got worse having pop idols join them."As he sounded disgusted as the crowd joining in on his displeasure with the gym.

Sakura said," How dare he insulted our gym and the sweet divas."As she tries to keep her anger in check.

Moe said," He doesn't know us ."As she looked angry at the remark by the male in the ring.

Rio said," I say we kick his ass."As she wanted to jump over the barricade to attack the man to teach him a lesson.

Elena thought " Are we truly weaklings."As she looks at the ring.

" _**AWESOME !"**_

**( I came to play - by Downsait)**

Everyone see at the entrance ramp was a man that looks like The Miz with Jonny cage eyes and has blond hair but still has the miz style dressed in the miz clothes combined with Jonny Cage mk9 pants even has sunglasses holding a mike in his hand. Everyone knew who this person.

This was Micheal Nitro or now known as Starbuster who he is a famous movie actor that does his own stunts, but after so many of his fans start thinking his a fake and the sweet diva starting to steal his spotlight he decided to find a new way to show off his skills while still being a movie star and then he heard about WEW a place for extreme wrestling and that caught his interest so if Sakura can be a wrestler so will he only he was trained to do it before so he has got the experience.

The crowd started cheering seeing the former movie star and he smiled at the crowd that cheering him on. Star buster then enters the ring getting a huge pop from the crowd.

Star buster asked," Crowley BLack I agree that the Berserk Gym is a joke but you are one as well."As he smirked arrogantly at Crowley making the crowd booed at Starbuster causing Starbuster to raise his hand.

Star buster said," When my hand go up your mouth goes shut."As he sounded annoyed at the booing.

Crowley Black said," I'm a joke? Buddy, you are a wash-up movie actor who hasn't have any good movies lately."As he rebutted back at Star buster causing the crowd to go crazy.

" _BURNED!"_

" _HOLY SHIT!"_

Star Buster throws the microphone down and charges at Crowley Black only to get hit with a vicious roundhouse kick to the head which sent the movie actor to the ground holding his head in pain.

Crowley Black was suddenly hit from behind by a man that looks like John Morrison and has a goatee dressed in John Morrison's clothes but with Johnny nitro colors and sunglasses everyone gasped as they recognized the man as Jeremy Morrison former male model.

" THAT NOT FAIR!" 

" COWARDS!"

Jeremy helps Starbuster then they both attacked the downed Crowley Black making the crowd boo loudly at the two wrestlers that ganging up on Crowley Black until they hear music making them stop their assault.

**("Resistance To Resilience by Jim Johnston)**

Everyone see a muscular male standing at 6'4 with short hair with curls and green eyes, wrestling attire black shorts and boots with a skull tattoo on his back along with multiple tattoos on his chest.

The man ran towards the ring and as soon he enters the ring Starbuster charges at the male but the male hits him with a superkick which hit Star buster in the face. Before things could get out of control Boris came out of the entrance tunnel with a referee holding a mike.

Boris said," Hold on since you all want to fight then let have a tornado tag match."As he orders the referee to enter the ring. Boris see the crowd cheering loudly making Boris smile.

" YOU ROCK BORIS!" 

" TORNADO TAG MEATH!" 

" WEW !"

"WEW!"

Boris said," Referee starts the bell."As he signaled the referee to ring the bell making everyone cheer loudly.

The four men immediately started the fight and the good guys got the upper hand and Crowley started delivering some elbow strikes to Starbster making him cover-up while his partner Jacob Cass landing some chops on Jeremy's chest making the crowd shout when each chop landed.

Crowley Irish whips Starbuster to the corner and Black goes for a corner strike but Starbuster moves out of the way causing Crowley Black to collide into the ring post making him grunt in pain.

Meanwhile, Jeremy suddenly gained control then he hits Jacob with a flapjack nailing him in the middle of the ring making Jacob hold his body in pain. Jeremy started showing off making the crowd boo at him causing him to smirk.

Jeremy see his buddy Starbuster holding Crowley and he hits a dropkick sending Crowley down to the mat then Starbuster goes for the pin but Crowley kicked out of it at the count of two. The two A-listers started jumping Crowley then they were hit by a double clothesline from Jacob Cass.

Jacob kick both of them in the gut then he hits them with a DDT sending them to the mat he helps up Crowley then they all pick up their respective opponents. They toss them over the ropes and they both backed back then they run towards both hitting a double Con Hilo on their opponents making the crowd go wild.

" AWESOME

The two males soak the cheers and they both grab Starbuster the arm then they drag him back into the ring. Jacob Cass see Jeremy Morrison stirring making him pick up the former model and he hit a snap suplex on Morrison.

Back in the ring, Crowley Black climbs on the top rope and he goes for a Bloodmoon stomp but he missed as Starbuster rolled out of the way making Black land on his feet. Star buster goes for a big boot which connected as the temple hits Black square in the chest.

Starbuster goes for a neck breaker which sent Black to the mat and Starbuster turned around to only get hit with a superkick from Jacob Cass. Crowley Black gets up and he goes for a moonsault on Starbuster making Starbuster groan in pain.

Jacob Cass see Jeremy Morrison trying to stand up making Jacob Cass hit a suicide dive on Morrison knocking both of them out. Crowley Black does his taunt and he see Starbuster standing up causing Black to hit the Black Mass on Starbsuter knocking him out.

Crowley goes for the pin causing the referee to come sliding him to count the pinfall.

" ONE!"

" TWO !"

" THREE!"

**( Root of All Evil- CFO$)**

" HERE ARE YOUR WINNER CROWLEY BLACK AND JACOB CASS !"

Everyone cheered loudly when they hear the result of the match and they all started clapping loudly at two male wrestlers as their hands were being raised by the Referee. The two victorious male wrestlers headed up the entrance ramp with the losers of the match.

Sakura said," That was awesome seeing that match."As she impressed by the skills of Crowleys Black, Cass, Morrison, and Starbsuter.

Moe said," Black style is Kickboxing mixed with another form of combat that I am not familar with."As she wondered about his style of wrestling.

Rio said," They have skills but they are nothing compare to us."As she grumbled but inward she was interested in the wrestlers of WEW.

**( Lets Light It Up -by Jim Johnston and performed by Kari Kimmel)**

Everyone see a girl that looks like AJ Lee but with black hair with blue eyes dressed in a black top with purple stars and shorts with boots making Rio's eyes widened as she recognized her then she narrowed her eyes in anger as she watches the girl skip to ring happily.

" ON HER WAY TO THE RING FROM UNION CITY, NEW JERSEY SHE STANDS AT 5 FT2 AND WEIGHING 112 LBS SHE IS CJ LEE!"

" CJ LEE!"

"CJ LEE!"

" SHE IS CUTE!" 

" I LOVE HER !"

CJ Lee hears the fans and she blew a few kisses at them making them go nuts causing Cj Lee to grin happily.

**(Paparazzi- by Jim Johnston)**

Everyone looks up at the entrance to see a few crew members with a camera while one was rolling down a red carpet as they see a girl that looks like Melina but with long red hair and green eyes dressed in red top and pants with sparkles posed over the red carpet.

" AND HER OPPONENT FROM LOS ANGLES, CALIFORNIA STANDING AT 5 FT 4 INCHES AND WEIGHING 124 LBS SHE IS MEENA THORN!"

The cameramen were snapping pictures of her making the girl smile sultry as she walks down towards the ring with a model walk being soaked in the cheers of the crowd as they admire her body and beauty.

Meena enters the ring causing the males to give out wolf whisltes causing Meena to pose for them making Carly Lee amused.

_**Ding**_

The two females locked and CJ Lee gets control of the lock-up and she Irish whips Meena to the ropes then CJ Lee hits a crossbody on her when she came back to her. CJ goes for a cover but Meena get her shoulders up before the count could happen.

CJ pulls Meena by her hair with a devious look on her face and she forces Meena to look at her then CJ kisses making the male along with some of the female to cheer loudly by this making the Berserk gym wrestlers disgusted.

Rio said," Gross."As she looked disgusted by that action.

Sakura said," What if some kids were watching this." As she looked disgusted at the female in the ring.

Moe and Elena were silent but they looked disgusted and they Cj Lee break the kiss then she hits huricanrana on Meena but Meena counters it with a powerbomb making CJ Lee land on the mat back first making Rio smirk.

Rio thought " Take that bitch."As she smirks seeing CJ rolling around in pain from the powerbomb.

Meena goes to the top rope making the crowd chant " LET GO" and as she gets to the top rope Meena hits a diving senton on CJ Lee making the girl hold herself in pain then Meena goes for the pin only for CJ Lee to kick out of the count of two.

" CJ LEE !"

" MEENA THORN!"

" LET GO !"

" LET GO !"

" TAKE IT TO THE EXTREME!"

Meena picks CJ Lee and she put CJ Lee in a reverse DDT position then she lets out a primal scream then she hits the Sunset Split on CJ Lee landing on the mat. Meena goes for the cover as the referee came sliding.

"ONE !"

" TWO !"

CJ Lee kicks out of the pin making the crowd cheer loudly at the performance but Meena looked shocked as she thought she put away CJ Lee. She picks CJ Lee from the mat only CJ Lee to wrap her in the octopus stretch or as she called it the Black Widow surprising everyone.

" HANG IN THERE MEENA !"

" TAP!"

"TAP !"

" TAP!"

" HANG IN THERE MEENA!"

" MEENA !" 

Meena felt her consciousness slipping away causing her to tap out giving CJ Lee the win as she lets go Meena as she referees lifted her arm in victory making the fans cheer loudly at the match.

" HERE IS YOUR WINNER CJ LEE!"

**Notes: Here is part 2 of WEW Rising and if you could guess the wrestlers then you get a cookie. See you soon guys.**


	6. Chapter 6 WEW Rising part 3

**Disclaimer: I own OC's.**

" _WEW !"_

" _CJ LEE !"_

_" MEENA THORN!"_

" _WE WANT MORE !"_

_" WEW FOREVER !" _

_" HARDCORE!"_

_" WE LOVE YOU WEW!_"

The Berserk Wrestlers couldn't believe the amount of cheering fans that are here in this arena but they are also impressed by The WEW brand wrestlers. Sakura wanted to know who created the brand so she can possibly arrange a crossover with The Berserk Gym.

Moe stated," I wonder what the next match."As she looks towards the entrance ramp with her friends.

**( Child Play- Jim Johnson )**

Everyone sees a nineteen-year-old young man that looks like Eugene Bishop with shaggy brown hair wearing Eugene's wrestling attire but he isn't alone as he as a young man that looked like a young William Regal wearing a regal robe was standing behind him smiling at his friend's back.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING ACCOMPANIED BY LORD DARREN REGAL STANDING AT 6 FT1 AND WEIGHING AT 226 POUNDS FROM LOUISVILLE KENTUCKY JIMMY BISHOP!"

Jimmy had a goofy smile on his faces as he ran down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans then he runs in the ring while Lord Darren Regal shakes his head in amusement at his friend's antics.

**( Circus music ) **

A man that looks like DOink The Clown wearing doink clown costume but with a top hat and red, blue and orange with rainbow hair making the Children cheer loudly as he came to the entrance ramp.

AND HIS OPPONENT WEIGHING 246LBS and STANDING AT 5 FT 10 FROM PARTS UNKNOWN MR. BONKER !"

The Clown themed wrestler entered the ring and Jimmy had a gleeful expression on his face as he saw Mr. Bonker enter the ring. The Referee ranged the bell then Jimmy hit a stunner on the clown and he went for the cover.

" ONE !"

" TWO!"

"THREE!"

" HERE YOUR WINNER JIMMY BISHOP!"

The referee raised Jimmy 's hand victory and Jimmy helps up then he raises 's hand in show sportsmanship. They rolled out of the ring with Regal then the trio walked up the ramp to head to the back.

**( la Vitoria es mia)**

The crowd see a young Santino Marella wearing Santino Marella wrestling gear doing the signature Satino Air Trombone making some of the crowd mimic him as they thought it was funny.

ON HIS WAY TO THE RING FROM CALABRIA, ITALY WEIGHING 227 POUNDS AND STANDING AT 6 FEET TALL HE IS GIOVANNI MARELLA !"

Giovanni struts to the ring and he goes a lap around the ring making the fans cheer loudly as he high fives some of them then he runs into the ring making the crowd cheer loudly.

"**Viva la Raza!"**

**(Viva la Raza by Jim Johnston )**

Everyone see a young Latino American male who looks like an Eddie Guerrero but younger wearing his Attitude Era Latino Heat attire struts to the ring making the ladies swooned at his looks.

MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING FROM EL PASO, TEXAS WEIGHING AT 228 POUNDS AND STANDING AT 5''8 HE IS MIGUEL CORTEZ!"

Miguel Cortez finally made it to the ring and he enters the squared circle causing the referee to ring the bell to start the match causing the two males wrestler to lock up then Miguel sneaks behind Giovanni who is trying to find a way of the hold.

Moe noted," There a lot of chain wrestling."As she looked at the two wrestlers in the ring with awe.

Rio shouted," BORING !"As she looked annoyed at seeing technical stuff and she was to see some moves.

Sakura said," Rio please be patient ."As she pleaded with her friend who known to be extreme sometimes.

The Berserk Gym wrestler sees Miguel going for an inverted Frakensteiner making the crowd cheer and some of the girls wince. Miguel goes for a cover but Giovanni gets his shoulder before the referee could count.

Miguel pulls Giovanni up only for Giovanni to hit Miguel with a back suplex sending Miguel to the mat hard which prompt cheers for the crowd. Giovanni grabs Miguel by his legs then the does a catapult on Miguel sending him to the ring post making the crowd cheer.

" OH SHIT!"

" GIOVANNI!"

" GIOVANNI!"

" LATINO HEAT !"

Giovanni goes running to the rope s and he hits a diving headbutt on Miguel hitting square in his chest making Miguel howl in pain making Sakura, Elena, and Moe wince while Rio and the crowd cheer loudly.

Rio shouted," OH YES LET GO !" As she had a bloodthirsty grin on her face as she looked interested in the match.

Giovanni goes into the corner and he baits Miguel who is slowly getting up from the canvas to get up. Finally, Miguel gets up and Givonanai charges preparing a shoulder tackle but Miguel grabs the referee causing Giovanni to shoulder tackle the referee to the shock of the crowd but to the disgust of the berserk gym wrestlers.

" HE USED THE REFEREE!"

" HOLY SHIT !"

" MIGUEL A VILLIAN !"

Sakura said,'" That despicable."As she looked at Miguel in disgust with her fellow wrestler's members.

Moe said," Not cool Miguel ."As she shakes her head in disgust at his action with her fellow wrestler.

Miguel quickly rolled out of the ring and he checks under the ring for something making everyone wondering what he is grabbing but everyone's eyes widened when they saw a steel chair then Miguel runs back into the ring with the chairs he saw Giovanni getting up.

Miguel sees the referee getting up making him panic then he quickly hits the chair on the mat then he see Giovanni looking at causing Miguel to drop the hair Giovanni who grabbed then Miguel then falls flat on his back to everyone confusion but they see the referee up looking at Giovanni who still have the chair his hand causing the Giovanni to ring the bell.

" THE WINNER BY DQ MIGUEL CORTEZ!"

Miguel rolled out of the ring with his hands in victory while Givonnai argues with the referee who isn't having any of it making Givonnai threw his arms up in frustration and he heads outside to walk up to the ramp in shame.

Sakura asked angrily," The ref didn't see that ?"As she looked disgusted by the referee's decision and she see that she isn't alone as her friends are disgusted as well.

" NOW WE GOING BACKSTAGE !"

Everyone looked at the titantron and they see Jacob Cass approaching CJ Lee in her dressing room as she looks into the mirror but she saw Jacob Cass in the mirror making her turn around to look at him causing Jacob to blush.

CJ purred," Hey there Jacob and I saw your match. You looked good."As she smirked at his blushing face.

Jacob said," Yeah it was wild. I saw your match and you did an awesome job Cj ."As he scratches his head as he looked at the amused.

CJ Lee stated," Jacob you can call me Carly and we are all friends here since the club did make this all possible."She gets up from her chair and she smiles into the camera.

The males gave very loud cheers as they saw Cj Lee winking at them while the women grumbled in annoyance at CJ but Rio was gritting her teeth in anger as she saw CJ 's face on the titantron.

Rio remembered CJ Lee or Carrie Jenny Lee wanted to be a wrestler by after she saw Berserk Gym she saw was disappointed, she met with Rio who called her a pansy and that made her hate Rio, she defeated Rio in a match leaving the gym saying that they were true pansies, so she trained as an indie wrestler for some time then she heard of WeW where guys can join so she joins them in order to show what a true diva is.

Rio muttered," Bitch."As she had her scowl on her face and she see the titantron stopped showing.

**( Whatever by Lady Peace )**

Everyone see a male that likes a young Chris Beniot wearing his black tights with black boots looking very menacing people to look at him in fear.

"ON HIS WAY TO THE RING FROM MONTREAL, QUEBEC, CANADA WEIGHING 220 LBS AND STANDING AT 5 FT 10 INCHES HE IS CHRIS DANGER!"

Chris Danger does the throat slash making the berserk wrester shiver as they remembered Micheal Fernandez doing the same taunt. Chris Danger walked in the ring and he makes his way to his corner waiting for his opponent.

**( YOKOZUNA THEME)**

Standing at the entrance was a young male resembles Yokozuna but with short hair wearing Yokozuna 's attire but blue. Everyone was shocked seeing a huge male standing at the entrance especially the girls.

"AND HIS OPPONENT FROM OSAKA, JAPAN WEIGHING 539 POUNDS AND STANDING AT 6FT4 INCHES HE IS HIRYUU!"

Hiryuu makes his way to the ring and the referee opens the ring for him to walk through making some people snicker to themselves. The Referee rings the bell causing Hiryuu to run towards Chris Danger but Chris moved out of the way causing Hiryuu to crash into the ring post then Chris grabbed HIryuu to put him in a Crossface causing Hiryuu to tap out.

" THE WINNER BY SUBMISSION CHRIS DANGERS!"

Chris rolled out of the ring and Hiryuu rolled out of the ring with the aid of several referees then as they leave from the arena. The titantron showed a symbol of a white with two shotguns with a familiar name on the skull.

**( Shot Em by [Q]Brick )**

**"Bullet Club, for, for, life"**

**"I'm gonna' kill them, so I shot them with my gun,"**

**"I killed a human, I think I'm on the run,"**

The four girls of Berserk Gym gasped as they saw familar faces walk out wearing their stable shirts but they narrowed their eyes in hatred at them as they got to the ring and they saw Jack making them confusion. The Bullet Club member made in the ring and Max have a microphone in his hand.

" BULLET CLUB!"

" TOO SWEET!"

" MAX BLADE!"

" CRIMSON KING!"

" MM!"

" EDDIE MOXLEY!"

Rio growled," Those bastards."As she glares at the Bullet Club members especially Micheal who beaten.

Sakura asked," What are they doing here?"As she crosses her arm with a furrowed brow.

Max said," Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to THE BULLET CLUB and more importantly welcome to WEW our greatest creation."As he smirked when he saw the Berserk wrestler eyes widened in shock and horror.

The girls finally figure it out that the BUllet CLub owns the WEW Brand causing them to release that THe Bullet Club is declaring war against them.

Max said," We had one saying that we were lame but we throw him in the lake."As he made his friend laugh making Max smirk.

Max smirked," We are the Berserk gym where you can take anyone off the street no we are true WRESTLERS. WE ARE WEW !" As he made the crowd excluding the girls cheer loudly at his statement.

Max yelled," BULLET CLUB IS FOR LIFE!"AS he does the TWO SWEET sign with the members of his stable.

The girls gritted their teeth in anger and Rio cracked her knuckles making her friends try to calm her down but she is red in the face as she stares at the Bullet Club that is soaking the cheers. Max and his friends saw that Rio is angry making them smirk in victory at her which made Rio even more upset and they all blew a kiss the girls.

**Note; Well this is the final part of WEW rising and that remark about someone called THe BULLetclub was a pussy guest reviewer saying my story was lame so guest reviewer do me a favor and get your bitch ass out of here. Also, if you got any ideas for a Storyline then let me know in PMs.**


	7. Chapter 7 Demon King and PPV

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's**

" _TO WEW !"_

The sound of the five bullet club as they are in their gym holding drinking glasses in their hand with smirks on their faces as they toasted to the success of WORLD EXTREME WRESTLING or WEW as they call it.

Max said," I saw the Berserk gym wrestlers and I saw Rio's face she wanted to kill us ."As he smirked as he remembered the look on Rio's face causing his friends to laugh in glee.

The friends are sitting in chairs in a circle with a table that have diet cola and they are also discussing the next WEW event which is a Paper view where they will debut the titles of the brand.

James said," I am glad I joined you guys because you guys know how to put on a show."As he smiled at his fellow members.

Micheal said," We are happy to have you join The Club James buddy."As he smirked over at James.

MM said," You got skill James and we want to see if you have what if takes to be a wrestler ."As he sipped his cola.

Eddie said," Dude I can't wait to make our debuts as wrestlers."As he has an excited look on his face making his friend chuckle.

The friends toasted again and a few minutes lates Max was in his sleeping on his bed with a peaceful look on his face but he snapped his eyes open waking up to see he isn't in his room but he is somewhere else.

Max asked," Where am I and what is this place ?"As he looked around his surroundings to figure out where he is at.

He sees that he is in a dark place with a red spring cloud similar to a certain Demon King 's entrance then Max tenses as he hears the sound of a heart beating casuing him to turn around to see something that made his heart stop.

There before him sitting on a black throne was another him but he has face paint similar to "The Demon King " Finn Balor as he has ts be like a huge jaw that goes from his chin to his body making it looking a mouth when he moves his head and on 's the Max right side was covered in a black fog-like pattern, while his left half featured the traditional accents of bulging veins. The other Max was wearing a dreadlock-like headdress and tentacle-like wrist tassels, red wrestling underwear tight, knee pad that have the fangs on the red waist sash and the boots with the pattens.

The other Max greeted," Hello Max."As he looks at human Max who is shocked to see his the other him.

Max asked," Who are you ?"As he looked at his Demonic copy in confusion and shock on his making his Demonic side chuckle in amusement.

The Demonic King said," I am "The Demon King" Max Blade ."As he bows towards Max who jaws dropped in shock.

Max said," Your not the Demon King Finn Balor formerly know as Prince Devitt is the Demon King."As he crossed his arms looking at the demonic version of him in denial.

The Demonic Max said," He is in the real world but here in this world you are the sole demon King like your friend Max is the new Undertaker."As he made Max paused in shock as he looked at his demonic counterpart.

The Demon King said," Max Blade I am offering you the same deal the Undertaker gave to your friend. Take my power and dominate the wrestling world ."As he offers a hand toward Max who looked at it for a minute then Max takes it.

Max wakes up back in his bed looking up in confusion then he gets up from the bed to head to the bathroom to splash water in his face. As he walked towards the mirror he looks in the mirror to see looking back at him was Demon Max.

Max said,'' Shit it wasn't a dream.'' As he looked at the smirking face of The Demon King in the mirror.

The next day the Bullet and Boris were in the Gym with some cameras that Boris brought with some equipment for their commercial / Promo that they will be shooting soon. The guys are having a hard time coming up with the name of The Paper View but Max perked up as he came up with a name.

" OUTRAGE!"

The rest of the team asked in unison " What ?"As they looked at the leader of the Bullet club with a confused look.

Max said," The name of the Paper view is going to be called OUTRAGE ."As he see that the team and Boris are thinking.

Boris said," I like that name."As he nodded his head in agreement towards Max who smirked in satisfaction.

Eddie said," I agree."As he smirked at the name of the PPV event that Max came up with.

Micheal and MM said," We agree."As he looked at Max who still have his smirk on his face as he got everyone on board.

Boris said," Let get to work gentlemen."As he looked excited that he will be involved in a Paper view event that will trounce The Berserk Gym.

The group decided they will be debuting the WEW titles and they will be debuting as wrestlers along with debuting some wrestlers that signed with their brand. Max begins to wonder if they do something similar to the 24/7 championship but he worried about that later.

They begin discussing the matches that they will be having in the PPV event as Micheal suggested an extreme rules match, Boris suggested the last man standing match, Max suggested a fatal 4 match, MM suggested triple threat, and Eddie suggested battle royal.

Max said," Hey guys let focuses on the commercial first then we figure out the matches later."As gets everyone to remember that they need to create the commercial for The PPV that will be coming very soon.

The BulletClub went to work and they called the superstars to come down for the commercial that will be taking place soon. Max gained a smirk on his face he thought about the Berserk gym and their reaction to a commercial that they will be making.

Meanwhile, at The Berserk gym, the girls with their teacher Misaki were not having a good day as they had less of a crowd today and they know the reason why the crowd was diminished as WEW begin to arose.

Misaki asked," So let me get this straight the BulletClub run this WEW Brand ?"As she looked both intrigued and angry.

Sakura said," Yes and they are good."As she had to give credit when credit is due and she see everyone excluding Rio nodding their heads in agreement.

Rio said," They weren't all great."As she didn't give Misaki eye contact making Misaki and her other students laugh.

Misaki teased," Is that jealous I hear Rio? Is your ego that bruised ?"As she offered a teasing smile towards Rio who is getting red in the face.

Sakura said," Come on sensei and we have other matter as we need to arrange a deal with the Devastation gym."As she looked at seeing the shocked and unbelievable faces on her friend's faces.

" ARE YOU CRAZY !" 

" SAKURA NO WAY !"

" WITH THOSE JERKS!"

" ENOUGH !"

The girl see Misaki looking fed up with their bickering and they all grew pale in the face as they see Misaki glaring at them causing the girls that are against the crossover idea between the Berserk and WEW brand because of the creator's actions.

Misaki said," Perhaps we can arrange a deal with The BUllETCLUB to have a crossover between our shows."As she thought about the idea and she see it isn't a bad idea as both sides can learn from each other.

Misaki turns on the television to see if they can find out the next WEW event will be next but she saw that made everyone drop what they were doing in favor of looking at the screen as they something that intrigued them as they see some of the WEW matches then hear a familar voice which is familar to the girls as Max Blade voice came through.

"**Since the beginning, we have been getting stronger while we fight, now it's time to test out skills in the first grand show of WEW... Outrage!"**

On the television, a black screen transformed in some prison and the camera transition to several prisons cell with several WEW wrestlers dressed in prison wear inside making some of the girls intrigued by the video than the camera cut to the outside of cells they see five familar faces dressed in police wear.

_**Max said," Time we give our inmates an early release ."As he pulls out the keys to the cells of the prison making his friends do the same. **_

The girls looked at the screen to screen to see some of the BulletClub members opening the prison cells causing some of the girls to look confused by their until they a song begins to play as the Bullet club opens to cells.

**( Hell to pay by Five finger death punch )**

**Feels like I'm running in place**

**A past I can't erase**

**I'm breaking, breaking apart**

**(I know they're after me)**

**It's like I'm fading each day**

**They took it all away**

**Left nothing, nothing but scars**

**(They make it hard to breathe)**

Elena said," These guys have a taste for heavy metal it seem."As she listens to the song that plays on the commercial.

Sakura said," Yeah Elena ."As she nodded her head to the song as it is catchy.

Don't know where it went wrong

But my love for this is gone

**I tried to numb the pain**

**But I can't get away**

**Hiding behind this disguise**

**The games I had to play**

**The hell I had to pay**

**Everything comes with a price**

**You're waiting for me to fail**

**That ship will never sail**

**Keep pulling and pushing me down**

**(But I just won't let go)**

**I know you wish I was dead**

**I'm stuck inside your head**

**I'm taking and breaking your crown**

**(I'm better left alone)**

**Don't know where it went wrong **

" **LET US FIGHT !"  
**

They heard all of the superstars shouted as they all came running out of their cell while the BulletClub all together hang back looking at the scene with amused smirks on their faces but MM got a look realizes as if he forgot something.

Moe asked," What did MM forget? As she wonders what the Dreadlocked high flyer forgot about in the prison break.

The girls shrugged until they saw a scene of another cell that holds a wrestler that looks like a young John Moxley/ Dean Ambrose with a white beater, orange prison pants standing by the wall then he shoulders rush causing a dent to form making the girl whistle at his strength.

Rio said," That some strength right there."As she nodded her head in approval at the wrestler's power.

Sakura teased," Ok Mrs. Moxley don't let Eddie find out about you liking him ."As she smiled teasingly at Rio who is blushing in embarrassment.

Moe remarked," You have some nerves, Mrs. Blade ."As she smirked in amusement when she saw Sakura's flush face.

Elena teased," Oh Mrs. MM don't throw rocks when you live in a glass house."As she smirked at Moe who glared at with her friends.

The three girls said," Silence Mrs. Fernandez ."As they made Elena grumbled making Misaki smirk in amusement.

**I tried to numb the pain**

**But I can't get away**

**Hiding behind this disguise**

**The games I had to play**

**The hell I had to pay**

**Everything comes with a price**

The see the same wrestler the stone wall of the prison and he walks out of the wall with a crazed look on his face when he stares into the camera making the girls slightly nervous then he punches the camera with his fist.

**I tried to numb the pain**

**But I can't get away**

**Hiding behind this disguise**

**The games I had to play**

**The hell I had to pay**

**Everything come with a price**

The screen blackened and on the screen was The WEW symbol with the words OUTRAGE in blood with barb wires around it with Hell to pay instrumental begins to play as the commercial ends.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter for Bulletclub and there will be more to come as our first paper view OUTRAGE will be you got any ideas for a PPV then pm me the detail and if you got an idea for a commercial for your PPV then pm the details. **


	8. Chapter 8 WEW OUTRAGE part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

Outside of a venue was a line of fans that is eager to get inside of the venue to see the event that is happening on Saturday night in Japan as the first-ever WEW PPV event OUTRAGE. In line was the Berserk Gym members in Sakura, Elena, Rio, Moe, Misaki, Kurea, and Juri.

Juri said," This place is buzzing with fans."As she noted with seeing so many fans in line tonight for the Paper view event.

Kurea said," I know these guys must be really good."As she see the venue allowing people in the arena.

Moe said," They are letting us in."As she looked excited that she along with her friends are entering the venue.

Everyone enters the venue and they see the arena is covered in darkness as the light is not one making every murmured to themselves as they make their way to their seat then they hear the lights come on along with music playing.

**( Hell to pay - Five Finger death punch )**

**Feels like I'm running in place**

**A past I can't erase**

**I'm breaking, breaking apart**

**(I know they're after me)**

**It's like I'm fading each day**

**They took it all away**

**Left nothing, nothing but scars**

**(They make it hard to breathe)**

The lights came on causing the arena to let out a loud cheer and the OUTRAGE arena looks similars to the original WWE Backlash but with the words OUTRAGE replacing Backlash. The fans were cheering loudly at being in the arena.

**Don't know where it went wrong**

**But my love for this is gone**

Misaki said," Not bad ."As she looked impressed at the arena and she thought the Bulletclub have such taste.

Kurea said," This place isn't so bad and I wonder what these guys got for tonight events."As she wonders what the Bullet Club have for the fans tonight.

Rio growled," I hope the Bulletclub is actually going to Wrestle instead of working behind the scenes.

Moe teased," That would be intresting Rio and I wonder what your future husband going to do in his match."As she saw Rio flush in embarrassment while the others giggle to themselves.

Rio said," You can't say crap Moe as I bet you wish to finger MM's dreadlocks."As she smirked when she saw Moe blush.

"_**DO YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING !"**_

**( Do you smell it - Jim Johnston )**

Everyone see towards the entrance they see an African American male at the age of nineteen with The Rock 's tattoos wearing black underwear tight with the word's The Rocks on the back, black elbows pads, knees, boots, and every woman blushed at his handsome looks.

" _ON HIS WAY TO THE WAY TO THE RING FROM MIAMI, FLORDIA STANDING AT 6''5 TALL AND WEIGHINg 260 LBS JOSH THE ROCK!"_

Josh The Rock makes down the aisle and he walks up the steel steps then walks over in the middle of the ring then he enters the rings then he rushes to the corner to jerk to the turnbuckle, raises his left fist to the crowd causing the crowd to let out a cheer.

Sakura said," That entrance Elecfirying ."As she looked at Josh the Rock with awe on her face.

Misaki said," Not bad."As she nodded her head in approval at Josh's entrance and she hid her blushing face as she stares at The Rock 's body.

**(Ultimate Warrior theme Unstable )**

Everyone see a muscular caucasian man in his mid 20's with Brown hair and blue eyes wearing Ultimate Warrior ring attire that included the face paint, tassels, and wristbands that came running towards the ring making everyone feel hyped up at seeing the muscular wrestler.

" MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING FROM PART UNKNOWN WEIGHING 280 POUNDS AND STANDING AT SIX FEET AND 2 INCHES THE OMEGA FIGHTER!"

The Omega Fighter runs around the ring causing the fans to cheer the loudly at seeing the hype man known as The Omega Fighter slapping the hands of the fans making them see The Omega Fighter as a face. The Omega Fighter runs in the ring and does a pose which prompt cheers from the fan and the Berserk gym members.

Rio said," That is one buff guy."As she looked at the muscles of The Omega Fighter and she looked impressed.

Sakura said," He has some big muscle."As she looked at the Omega Fighter 's muscular build with a blush causing some of her friends to gain smirks.

Elena teased," Sakura you are going to break Max Blade 's heart ."As she gives her friend a sly smirk causing Sakura to sputter in denial making everyone giggle.

**Ding **

The two male wrestlers lock up then Josh manages to get a collar tie-up and he goes for a suplex but The Omega Fighter counter then they lock up again. The Omega Fighter Irish whips Josh The Rock towards the ropes and Josh came back only to get hit with a running shoulder block.

" OMEGA FIGHTER !"

" OMEGA FIGHTER !"

" OMEGA FIGHTER !"

" OMEGA FIGHTER !"

" OMEGA FIGHTER !"

" ROCKY!" 

" ROCKY!" 

" ROCKY!" 

" ROCKY!" 

Josh lays on the canvas and Omega Fightermakes his way to the middle ropes then he begins shaking them causing the crowd to begin shaking them making the crowd go wild. Josh kip-up and he as he saw Omega Fighter turn to cause Josh to hit him with the people punch than a gut kick. 

Josh hits a DDT and he goes for a cover but The Omega kicks out of the pin by the count of one making Josh hitting the people stomp on The Omega Fighter hard then Josh does the famous arm raise making the crowd cheer loudly.

The Omega Fighter gets up and he tries to clothesline Josh but Josh hits the arm drag on Omega Fighter then he drags Omega Fighter in the center of the ring. Josh does do his trademark taunt, toss his elbow pad, and run towards the rope. He rebounds off the rope once, you may choose to hop over the downed opponent once and as he rebounds of the rope to hit The People 's elbow.

Sakura cried," That was an intresting move."As she looked impressed by The People 's Elbow done by Josh.

Misaki said,'' I agree ."As she nodded her head as she was impressed by the move done by Josh.

Josh goes for the cover and the referee came to count it but the Omega Fighter gets his shoulder up by the count of two to The Rock 's fan disappointment. Josh does his just Bring It taunt causing Omega Fighter to get and as the Omega Fighter got up Josh goes for a Rock Bottom but Omega Counter counter it into a bearhug.

Rio, Kurea, Juri yelled," BEARHUG !"As they watch Josh get trapped in the bearhug and they see Josh looking like he wants to pass out but he hears the crowd cheering him on.

Josh The Rock wiggles out of the bearhug and he started hammering Omega Fighter with a barrage of The People's punches then he Irish whips Omega Fighter to the middle rope. As Omega Fighter rebounds back Josh hits the spine buster on Omega Buster.

Sakura said," Spinebuster ."As she saw Josh hit the spinebuster on Omega Fighter who is laying on the ground spread eagle.

Elena said," I am suprised to see Josh hit a move like that on a big guy like Omega Fighter ."As she looked impressed by the strength of Josh.

Josh grabs Omega Fighter's legs and he goes for the Sharpshooter submission making Omega Fighter cry out in pain as the hold is locked in but Omega Fighter hears the fans chanting making him pay attention.

" DON'T TAP !"

" DON'T TAP !"

" DON'T TAP !"

" DON'T TAP !"

The Omega Fighter crawls towards the ropes and he grabs the ropes causing the referee to signal the rope break but Josh isn't going to let go causing the referee to start counting to get Josh to let go.

" ONE !"

" TWO!"

Josh lets go and he stands up then does his just bring it to taunt causing Omega Fighter to get up then Josh puts in him a military press position then he does the gorilla press smashing him in the center of the ring.

Moe said," Ow that must sting.'"As she winces when she heard Omega Figther 's body crashes to the ground.

Juri said," Ditto Moe."As she pities Omega Fighter as she see him in pain.

Josh runs to the rope and as he rebounds he tries hits the Ultimate Splash on Omega Fighte but Omega Fighter rolled out of the way making Josh crash on to the mat making Josh hold his stomach in pain.

Rio yelled," LET GO OMEGA FIGHTER!"As she looked excited at seeing her favorite getting up from the canvas.

Omega Fighter goes his taunt and he prepares for his Finisher which is The Ultimate Warrior Splash as he was about to splash on Josh but Josh rolled out of the ring making the Omega Fighter 's fan boo at Josh making The Berserk Gym impressed by his tactic.

Misaki noted," Smart move by The Rock."As she looks at the African American male recuperate outside then he leans up against the barricade.

" 1!"

"2!"

Omega Fighter doesn't want to win the match like this so rolled to outside only to get Irish whip to the steel barricade making Omega Fighter yell in pain then Josh grabs Omega Fighter by the hair then he rolls him back in the ring.

" 3!''

Josh rolls back in the ring and he drags Omega Fighter to the center of the ring then he ook at the crowd. then pull off his elbow pad in slow motion and throw it into the crowd then he runs left, bounces off the ropes then over the Omega FIghter on the ground, bounces off the ropes again. then he would kick his right leg up and drop his elbow on the Omega Fighter 's heart.

Josh kip-up and he baits for OemgaFighter to get up from the canvas which he slowly does to the disappointment of Omega Fighter's fan. Josh would grab the stunned wrestler with one arm around his upper body, then lift, picking him up and almost immediately slamming him back to the mat, with Josh 's weight landing on top then going for the pin causing the ref to come sliding in.

" ONE !"

" TWO!"

" THREE!"

**( Do you smell it - Jim Johnston )**

Josh hets off of Omega Fighter he stands by the referee who then raises Josh's arm in the air in victory making Josh 's fan cheer for him while the other who is Omega FIghter's fans are booing at Josh.

Josh rolled out of the ring and he walks up the aisle to the entrance ramp with a smile on his face while slapping hands with fans that are in the crowd some of The Berserk gym member disappointed as they wish they can get their hands slapped by Josh. The Omega fighter rolled out of the ring in disappointment at his loss tonight.

Misaki said," That was a good match.''As she looked impressed by the moves and skills displayed by the two male wrestlers.

Rio said," Robbery."As she looked angry that Omega Fighter was robbed and she wanted to hunt down Josh.

Moe teased," I thought you love Eddie ."As she smirked cheekily at Rio who scowled at her making her friends laugh.

Rio said," Shut it, Mrs. MM."As she fired back at Moe who blushes in embarrassment at Rio making the rest of friend snicker.

Juri announced,'' Oh promo time.''As she points up at the Titantron which gained everyone's attention.

Everyone looks at the titantron blackens and they see Crowley Black wearing a black suit sitting in a chair in a dark room glaring into the camera making the girls feel intimidated including Misaki.

Crowley Black said," For the Men and Women of WEW there is so much conflict yet so little resolution and another week goes by I offer both and it is so simple."As he caused the girl to get intrigued by his statement.

Sakura said," He doing a promo again."As she looked at Crowley Black with interest causing Elena, Moe, and Rio smirk.

The trio teased," Oh Mrs. Blade."As they said it in sing-song voice making Sakura blush in embarrassment.

Crowley Black said," To conflict this you pick a fight with me and the resolution is I fight you yet there is no one at me still."Crowley points to the door in his darkroom.

Crowley Black said," We don't have to fight over trivial things as the love of another woman or the love of another man nor ideologies nor turf. No, it can be so very simple." Crowley turns to look at someone in the corner of his eyes.

Crowley Black asked," Excu- Could you please open the door? Thank you As he asked someone then he hears the sound of a door being opened making nodded his head in approval and Crowley turning to the direction along with preparing his voice.

Crowley Black shouted," THE DOOR IS WIDE OPEN! WILL SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE ANYBODY PLEASE PLEASE I BEGGED OF YOU TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME !"As he causes the crowd to cheer loudly while the girl got suprised by his sudden change from calm to aggressive. Crowley begins breathing inhale and exhaling as he looks at the direction of the door then the screen darkens.

Moe asked," I-I-Is he is serious?"As she looked at her friends who are still staring at the screen in shock.

The crowds see several WEW staff men carrying items cover with black sheets and they see four guys setting two tables in the middle of the ring making everyone interested especially the Berserk Gym wrestlers.

Sakura asked," What are they carrying ?"As she wonders as she looked at the covered items that being places on the tables.

Moe said," I wonder what it is?"As she looked at the table with the items with curious eyes.

Elena said," Maybe."She looked curious along with her friends who see that the crew has left the scene with the tables with the items that are being covered in the ring.

**( NO Chance in hell - Jim Johnson )**

Everyone looks up at the entrance tunnel to see it was Boris dressed in his red suit with a smile on his face as he got a standing ovation from the crowds along with them bowing towards making the smile even bigger as he makes his way towards the ring while slapping some fans hands along with taking pictures with them then Boris finally enters the ring making the crowd go wild as he grabs a microphone from one of the crew.

Boris asked," How are we feeling today ?" As he prompted the crowd to cheer loudly as he asked that question.

Boris said," WELCOME TO THE FIRST WEW PPV OUTRAGE!"As he sounded excited to be here and he hears everyone chanting.

" WEW!"

" BORIS!"

" BORIS !" 

"WEW!"

Boris said," Now Now I can't accept all credit because of my clients THe Bullet club have reached out and made this all possible."As he sounded humble causing the crowd to cheer louder shaking the arena.

" BULLET CLUB !"

" BORIS!"

" BULLET CLUB!"

Boris said," Well time for business."As he sounded serious quieting the crowd as they looked at Boris.

Boris said," Drum roll please ."As he walked towards while drum rolling sound effects begin to play making everyone get on the edges of their seat. Boris removed the sheets causing the fans jaw to drop in astonishment as they championship wrestlings belts.

They see on the titantron the first was the world WWE belt with a gold plate the center as a skull on it with ruby eyes and the plates on the sides are gold with WEW brand logo proudly displayed making everyone look at the tittle in awe.

Juri said, It so beautiful."As she admired the championship belt and she along with her friends looked at the belt in awe.

Misaki thought" I wish Tojo was here."As she looked at the tittle in awe and wonder.

The next title they see is a belt with silver lines around it like barb wire and the plate is chrome with the words dangerous ad the symbol is a cell with blood on it making the girls disgusted by it but the fans looked excited at the title.

" HOLY SHIT!" 

" HOLY SHIT!" 

" HOLY SHIT!" 

The titantron shows the title that looks like the United States championship belt with the main plate is a gold triangle with a fist on it with light shining from the heavens and the side plates have guns on them with bullets around the sides of the plates.

Boris said," I have brought you all the Championship because Tonight we will be having champions made tonight."As he see everyone getting excited casuing him to grin as he see everyone getting excited.

Sakura said," Championships matches tonight ."As he made everyone clap in excitement as they get to see a not one but multiple championship matches.

Rio said," We be seeing multiple championship matches tonight ."As she looked excited at seeing matches that involved Championships.

Misaki said," This will be intresting to see ."As she looked interested in seeing the championship matches.

Juri said," I am game for this."As she pumped her fist in the air in excitement.

Elena said," I can't wait to see this ."As she looked interested in the matches.

Kurea said," I hope they put on a great show."As she gains a smirk on her faces she can't wait for the match.

Boris said," Also the Bullet Club will be in action tonight ."As he really made the audience cheer loudly at seeing The BulletClub compete tonight.

The Berserk gym was mixed between angry and intrigued but their curiosity at seeing the guys perform tonight especially Sakura as she wants to see their skills in action. Sakura wanted to see Max in action causing her to blush as she thought about him making her friends smirk at her.

Sakura cried," Shut up."As she glared at her friends making them giggle at her.

Boris said," The first match is for our X- Division Championship."As he went to grab the title from the table. The title looked like the TNA X Division title in 2013 with the WEW brand logo in the center.

Boris said," This title can give you an instant title match of any wrestler choosing but it must be def3nd 24/7 at any place or anywhere."As she speaks into the microphone and he quickly orders some men to take the other titles away along with the tables.

The crowd see half of the male wrestlers of WEW come down towards the ring making Boris as he saw the male wrestlers gazing at the title in Boris's hand making him smirk at them as he held the title up.

Boris said," Whoever grabs the title first is the champion."As he quickly drops the title and he quickly got out of the ring.

The wrestlers try to get into but they fighting their way but while they see Jimmy Bishop from the other side of making crowd chant Jimmy's name then he looks locked eyes with Kurea causing both of them to blush but Jimmy quickly ran into the ring to grab the title.

**DING**

" HERE YOUR WINNER AND NEW X DIVISION CHAMPION JIMMY BISHOP!"

Jimmy begins to clap his hands in a way that similar to a hyper kid making Kurea eyes widened in shock as she notices something about Jimmy causing her to look at Jimmy in awe along with sporting a blushing face causing her friends to smirk at her.

Kurea thought " Jimmy has autism."As she looked at Jimmy in wonder and awe then she see Jimmy running from the other wrestlers but she smiles as he high fives the fans while running towards the entrance ramp.

**Author note: Here is the new chapter and WEW OUTRAGE is here. Part 2 will happen soon and I hope all well so stay safe. Tell me what your prediction for the next matches.**


	9. Chapter 9 WEW Outrage part 2

**Disclaimer; I own my OC's.**

**The girls are looked eager for the next match up for WEW OUTRAGE and Kurea is still thinking about Jimmy as she recalled his autism showing in his actions and she thought he looked handsome with that beard on his face.**

**Kurea thought " I wonder if I can get his number."As she blushes at the thought and she see her friends smirking at her.**

**Kurea said," Don't even think about it ."As she gave them a glare but they grinned to themselves.**

**( Here comes the boom)**

Everyone see at the entrance ramp was a tall male wearing an outfit similar to the Blue Demon but red was flexing towards the crowd causing them to cheer. Everyone see he is very built and has tan skin and he was walking towards the ring slapping the fans' hands.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING FROM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO DEMON !"

As Demon enters the ring he poses in the center of the ring and he soaks up the crowd's cheers then he goes to a corner to wait for his opponent. The lights flicker off and everyone looks at the titantron that shows *fast-paced montage of disturbing imagery which creeped everyone out.

Sakura said," This is creepy."As she looks at the titantron images with her friends and they see a figure wearing a sheep mask.

_*DEA-_*

Everyone jumped in shocked but the titantron then showed a fedora-wearing young man with long black, hazel eyes dressed in a Hawaiian-themed dress shirt unbuttoned, underneath his shirt, he wears a sleeveless shirt. He wears white pants and leather snake-skin boots and lifted his left brown leather-gloved hand that holding a candle-lit lamp staring at the crowd.

The man said," Japan I'm here." The male blew out the lamp causing the screen to darken and everyone hears the sound of sound o music.

**( Live in Fear- Mark Crozer )**

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING WEIGHING 205LBS AND STANDING AT 6''3 FROM BROOKSVILLE, FLORIDA TRAVIS WYATT!"

Everyone see coming out from the tunnel was Travis holding the lantern in his hand and is slowly making his way towards the ring scaring Demon along with everyone else as they watch the eerie figure in Travis Wyatt.

Juri said," This guy is creepy."As she shivers in fright of Travis's menacing appearance as he walked towards the ring with his lantern.

Moe said," This song is creepy."As she shivers from the slow but menacing song that played.

Travis blew the lantern's light off and the lights turn on causing everyone to see in the ring was Travis with his hat off, and Hawaiian shirt off. As the referee starts the bell and Travis immediately went to attack Demon who wasn't ready.

Travis Irish whips Demon to the ropes and as Demon rebounded Travis hits a running crossbody on Demon. Travis goes y goes to the corner now and taps his leg for a bit and leans back then he does a spider walk towards Demon who is getting up.

" DEMON !"

" TRAVIS!"

" YOU HAVE ISSUES!" 

Misaki said," This guy takes creepy to whole new level girls." As she watches as Travis does his spider walk towards Demon who got up.

As Demon got up Travis turns Demon around and puts Demon in STO position then he kisses Demon on the forehead then he hits swinging STO. Travis goes for the cover and the referee came over to count the pin. 

"ONE!"

" TWO !"

" THREE!"

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER TRAVIS WYATT!"

Travis stands up and the referee raises Travis's hand in victory then Travis rolled out of the ring then he walked up the ramp as his music plays. Travis's fans were cheering loudly at the amazing display of the power of the eater of worlds.

The girls were silent as they witness Travis Wyatt layout Demon who is rolling out of the ring in shame that he lost. Sakura was weirded by Travis 's character but she shouldn't judge someone gimmick.

Elena said," That was scary."As she broke the silence making everyone nod their head in agreement.

Everone and the girls see a WEW worker carrying two titles over his shoulder was walking to towards the ring and everyone see on the titantron that the titles that are a red belt with silver plates the center having the planet earth with two spartans helmets and the other plates have gold swords the name is our own shows name with Tag Team on it.

The Announcer said," LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS LADDER MEN TAG MATCH AND IT IS FOR THE WEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!"As the announcer spoke through the microphone.

The crowd begins to get excited as they hear the announcement from the announcer in the ring and the berserk gym member were both curious and excited for the match. Everyone see a the WEW worker hooking the titles up then the titles are suspended in the air.

**( Loaded by Jim Johnston ) **

A bass line started and the crowd started to cheer loud. Out step from the tunnel making some people cheer and while the Berserk gym eyes widened in shock as they see Eddie Moxley dressed in camouflaged tights with a black star, boots, and a black trench coat.

Next to him was MM dressed in g a black under armor T-shirt with purple sleeves, black trip pants, and boots. His face was painted purple and black similar to Jeff Hardy's face paint back in TNA and WWE.

Moe/ Rio thought " It's them." As they stare at the familar duo that was getting the biggest pop from the crowd.

Everyone see Eddie as walking down laughing maniacally and He was slashing his hand out screaming "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! while MM was dancing as he came out of the entrance and fireworks started going off behind him.

" ON THEIR WAY TO THE RING REPRESENTING THE BULLET CLUB THE RATED RM !"

The two Bulletclub members came down and they both slapped the hands of the fans causing the fans to go nuts then they enter the ring. Eddie takes off his trench coat and he tosses it out of the ring.

**( Don't question my Heart - Saliva) **

Everyone see at the entrance ramp was Mr. Sandaman who looks like a younger Sandman and Bobby Dreamer who looks like a younger Tommy Dreamer they walked towards the ring with a determined look on their faces.

" AND THEIR OPPONENT MR. SANDMAN AND BOBBY DREAMER THE EXTREMISTS !"

The Extremists made their way in the ring and they enter the ring staring down the two Bulletclub members but the two weren't fazed one bit by the glares as they stared a tag team titles that are suspended in the air.

_**DING **_

The two teams immediately went to attack each other trading blows back and forth then the older wrestlers have gotten the upper hand as they threw the two Bulletclub members over the top rope making everyone cheer loudly.

Mr. Sandman rolled out of the ring and went under the ring to pull out a steel ladder to slide it over the lower ring ropes. Dreamer pulled out two weapons underneath from the ring and they were two kendo sticks.

Bobby Dreamer tosses a kendo stick over to Mr. Sandman who catches it and they went to their respective targets make the girls look on in concern as they watch as The Extremist hit each of the opponents with their kendo sticks making the girls look in horror.

Sakura yelled," They are using real Kendo sticks!"As she hears the impact sound made when the stick struck the backs of the two BulletClub members.

Moe said," That not wrestling its savagery."As she looked concerned for MM as he recoiled in pain.

Rio said," Those bastards."As she looked disgusted at the gruesome scene before and she that her fellow berserk gym members are disgusted.

Mr. Sandman grabs MM by his dreadlocks and he throws his back in the ring while Dreamer continued to beat Eddie with his kendo stick. In the ring, Mr. Sandman baits MM to get up and as MM gets up Mr. Sandman charges at with the Kendo stick but MM dodges under.

MM then hits a suicide dive on Dreamer sending both of them crashing into the barricade causing the crowd to go wild at seeing such extreme high flying action from MM who is now by Eddie trying to get him up. As Eddie gets up they run back in the ring and they begin fighting Mr. Sandman who is trying to ward them off with his kendo stick.

Eddie hits the spear on Mr. Sandman causing Mr. Sandman to roll out of the ring leaving the Rated RM to set up the ladder underneath the hanging tag titles. MM and Eddie turns see outside was Dreamer was getting to his feet.

Eddie rolled out of the ring and he rolled Dreamer in the ring causing MM to drag him by the legs to the center of the ring. MM holds the legs and he does a double leg drop onto Dreamer t's groin/lower-abdominal area making Booby Dreamer let out a howl in pain causing some of the fans to wince.

" HOLY SHIT !"

" HOLY SIT !"

" HOLY SHIT !" 

Misaki said," That was an intresting move ."As she looked both curious and disgusted by the move used MM.

Kurea said," That must of hurt."As she winces as she watches the replay of the led drop on the titantron.

Moe thought " That was a painful move MM."As she looked at the titantron of seeing the led drop from MM.

MM then tries to climb up the ladder but Mr. Sandman rolled back into the ring with his kendo stick and before Eddie could respond Mr. Sandman hit in the midsection with the kendo stick causing Eddie to hold his stomach in pain along with falling to the floor.

" MR SANDMAN !"

" MR SANDMAN !"

" MR SANDMAN !"

Mr. Sandman moves over to MM side of the ladder and Mr. Sandman hits MM on the back making MM winces in pain from getting hit on the back then Mr. Sandman hits MM on the back of the legs causing MM to fall onto his feet then he felt the kendo underneath his chin.

Mr. Sandman hits the Russian leg sweep on MM then he charges at Eddie along with swing his kendo stick at Eddie but Eddie duck underneath the kendo stick. Eddie kicked Mr. Sandman in the gut then he hits the Twist of Fate on Mr. Sandman.

Eddie went over MM to check up on him and he helps MM up from the mat then they both went over to the downed Mr. Sandman. They forced him up and they put him in a double suplex position then they try to attempt to suplex him but he wouldn't budge.

Bobby Dreamer went over to Mr. Sandman's side and The Extremist hit a double suplex on the two BulletClub members sending them on their backs hard. Booby Dreamer went over to the ladder and he leans it against the rope. Mr. Sandman picks up MM and puts him in a fireman carry position.

hits a Deathvalley driver on the ladder causing the ladder to break in half as MM's body hit the ladder causing the crowd to cheer loudly while the Berserk gym members looked on in horror.

Elena asked," Are they trying to kill each other ?"As she looked at MM who is rolling around in pain.

Juri said," This isn't wrestling ." As she looked disgusted at the scene as it was replayed on the titantron.

Bobby Dreamer rolled out of the ring and he went under the ring to pull out two steel chairs from under the ring then he pulled out two more steel chairs. He slides the chairs in the ring and he rolled back into the ring.

Sandman and Bob Dreamer set up the chairs making the crowd curious about what they but they seated the two Bulletclub members on the chair. The Extremist picked the other two chairs they hit two members making the crowd wild.

" THIS IS AWESOME !"

" THIS IS AWESOME !"

" HOLY SHIT !"

Mr. Sandman rolled out of the ring and he pulled out a ladder from underneath the ring then they slide it in the ring. The Extremist rolled back into the ring and they set the ladder in position then they both scale the ladder went to go grabbed the titles but The two Bullet Club members grabbed the ladders.

The two Bulletclub Members begin shaking the ladder causing The Extremists to lose their balances while they try to unhook the titles but THe Rated Rm pushes the ladder down sending The Extremists members crashing to the mat.

" DAMN !"

" HOLY SHIT !"

" WEW !"

" WEW!"

" MM !"

" MR SANDMAN !"

" EDDIE MOXLEY !"

" BOBBY DREAMER!" 

" WE NEED HARDCORE !"

" WE NEED HARDCORE !"

" WE NEED HARDCORE !"

Eddie and MM went outside of the ring then they went under the ring to pull out a wooden table, two steel chairs, steel trash can making the crowd cheer but the Berserk gym was horrified at seeing so many weapons under the ring. Eddie and MM toss everything in the ring.

Eddie and MM get back in the ring as they saw the two Extremist members getting to their feet causing THe Rated RM to hit a double spear on their respective opponents. Eddie sets the table in the middle of the ring then MM plants Bobby Dreamer on the table.

Eddie wraps a chair around Booby Dreamer's neck making girl's eyes widened in horror while the crowd cheers loudly knowing something about to happen. MM climbs up the ladder then he does his little taunts before he hits a diving leg drop on Bobby Dreamer on the table causing the table to split into twos.

" HOLY SHIT !" 

" HOLY SHIT !"

" HOLY SHIT !"

" HOLY SHIT !"

" HOLY SHIT !"

" HOLY SHIT !"

Sakura said," They are trying to kill themselves."As she covered her faces in horror at seing the replay again on the titantron,

MM stands up with the aid of Eddie and they turned their attention to Mr. Sandman who is getting to his feet only get hit with a Twist of fate from MM which done in a stunner like way causing him to bounces up and to eat another Twist of Fate from Eddie which was done in a regular way.

MM tosses Bobby Dreamer over the top rope while Eddie does to same to Mr, Sandman then Edde gets down on all four causing MM to run to back ropes then as he rebounds he leaps off his partner's back, and performs an aided calf kick on both Mr. Sandman and Bobby Dreamer causing them to fall on their backs.

" MM !"

" EXTREME RULES !"

" THIS IS AWESOME !" 

" LETS GO RATED RM !"

MM dragged Bobby Dreamer back into the ring and he gets on the ropes along with climbing to the turnbuckle as he see Eddie baiting Bobby Dreamer to get up making everyone cheer. As Booby Dreamer gets up Eddie kicks him in the guts then he does the Twist of Fate in the center.

" SWANTON BOMB!"

" SWANTON BOMB!" 

" SWANTON BOMB!" 

" SWANTON BOMB !" 

MM does his taunt and he hits the Swanton Bomb on Bobby Dreamer then they make their way to the ladder so they can climb up to retrieve the titles as they climb up the ladder them tug on the titles until they grasp casing the bell to ring .

" THE WINNERS OF THE MATCH AND NEW WEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE RATED RM !"

**Notes: Here is the new chapter of Bulletclub and we have some new faces in WEW along with some new tag team champions. There will be more to come soon but until then see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 WEW Outrage part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's **

The berserk gym girls were horrified at seeing a crazy amount of violence in the last match with The Extremist vs THe Rated R-M in the ladder man match for the WEW tag team championships but Sakura had a disgusted look on her face.

Sakura thought " They use weapons in wrestling how disgusting."As he looked disgusted at the thought of using weapons in wrestling.

Everyone loos up to see the Titantron blacken then it shows a dark room with a cardboard box with smoking out of it on the table with creepy music playing making everyone spooked out by especially the Berserk Gym.

Elena asked," What is going on ?"As she looked at the tiatntron with fear on her face as they stare at it.

Misaki said," I don't know Elena ." As she too was creeped out by the Vignette that on the titantron.

Then as the camera zooms in on the box, the music slowly gets more creepy then something popped out of the box making everyone jump slightly as they saw the head of Buzzard wearing a Hawaiian shirt looking around the room then it let out a sinister laugh. The girl could only watch in horror as the screen darkens again.

Juri asked," What was that ?" As she looked freaked out by the vignette that appeared on the titnatron.

Rio yelled," WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PUPPET IS THAT !"As she was freaked out by the vignette.

Moe said," I'm scared."As she felt a chill from seeing the vignette on the titantron but she felt there more to the vignette.

**DING DING **

Everyone see in the ring was a male announcer dressed in a suit holding a microphone in his hand gaining everyone's attention as the male announcer that standing in the middle of the ring.

The Ring announcer yelled," THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL AND IT IS FOR WEW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP !"ASs he gestured towards the referee behind him.

The referee held up the title which looked like the Modern WWE Cruiserweight title belt but with the WEW Logo in the center making the crowd cheer loudly.

**( Something for you-David Rofle)**

**ALEX COLE **

**BAY BAY  
**

**ALEX COLE**

**BAY BAY **

Everyone see at the entrance ramp was a wrestler that looked like Adam Cole but with long black hair and brown eyes dressed in Adam Cole indie attire. Alex Cole gets a huge pop from the crowd.

" ON THE WAY TO RING STANDING AT 5 FT AND 11 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 110 POUNDS FRO PANAMA CITY, FLORIDA ALEX COLE!"

Alex Cole makes his way down the entrances ramp and he made his way toward steel steps then he walks on them. He enters the ring and he throws up a two sweet sign making the crowd go nuts.

(** Latino Heat - Jim Johnston )**

Everyone see Miguel Cortez wearing a black T-shirt with Latino heat, green pants, white wrapped taped hands, and boots with a cocky smirk on his face making crowd let a mix of cheers and boos but Sakura, Rio, Elena, Moe scowled at him as they remembered him.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FT AND 8 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 220 POUNDS FROM El PASO, TEXAS MIGUEL CORTEZ !"

Miguel Cortez shaking his shoulders and hips as he walked down the aisle towards the ring and he rolled in the ring.

**( He ma da - Hornswoggle theme)**

Everyone see at the entrance see a caucasian midget who has blond hair and a beard that looked like Hornswoggle wearing a green jacket and pants with a blouse.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 4 FEET AND 5 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 137 POUNDS FROM DUBLIN, IRELAND CONOR CLOVERFIELD!"

Conor Cloverfield runs down the aisles then he slides into the ring making his opponents look at him in amusement.

Rio asked," They letting midgets wrestle?"As she looked at Finn Cloverfield but she was slapped on the back of the head by Juri.

Juri said," Little person ."As she glared at Rio who shrugged her shoulders at her making Jurii scowl.

**( Kowareyasuki by Guilty Kiss)**

Everyone hears some Jpop music then they see Titantron darken until the kanji for the words Death Mask appears. Everyone see coming out of the tunnel was male wearing a Mask similar to Bushi along with his tights.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING 5 feet and 9 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 208 POUNDS FROM OSAKA, JAPAN HE IS " THE DARK DEATH MASK " IBUKI.

Ibuki got a loud pop from the crowd as they heard that he was from Japan and he walks slowly to the ring and as he walks down he soaks in the crowd's cheers as they showered with cheers. Ibuki slides in the ring then he poses in the middle of the ring.

**( ELEVATED -It lives, Breathes )**

Everyone see a person that looked like Will Opsresay wearing blue wrestling tights with the British Flag on the left side, red arms bands, red boots, red kneed pads that with a leather jacket with a hood. Everyone was cheering loudly but Misaki eyes widened.

Miski said," It's him."As she recognized the wrestler at the entrance making her students looked at her.

Moe asked," Misaki sensei who is that?"As she looked at her teacher with curiosity.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 6 FEET AND 1 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 220 POUNDS FROM HAVERING ATTE BOWER, UNITED KINGDOM THE RISK TAKER WES LOXLEY!"

Wes Loxley walking towards the ring then he kneels in the middle of the ramp and then goes up with his arms to the side and then he gets in the rin causing the crowd to cheer loudly. He climbs up on the turnbuckle then he poses making everyone cheer as he takes off his jacket then he throws it into the crowd.

**( OUT OF TIME -PAC AEW )**

Everyone see a guy that looked like younger bearded Pac ( ADRIAN NEVILLE) with a muscular built wearing black wrestling briefs, black boots, armbands. He looked intimidating as the arena begins booing him.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5"8 WEIGHT AND WEIGHING 205 POUNDS FROM NEWCASTLE, ENGLAND THE MAN THAT GRAVITY FORGOTTEN JUNGLE PAC!"

Jungle Pac had a big scowl on his face as he walks down the ramp and he ran in the ring staring at his opponents with a glare.

Kurea joked," Someone angry ."As she see Jungle Pac angry look causing her friends to giggle in amusement.

**( Booyaka 619- P.O.D.)**

Everyone see a brown-skinned young male wearing a mask that covers his whole head beside his eyes, mouth and chin, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of black pants with red stripes on the front, and a pair of black has a few tattoos like on his arm there's a flower with a snake around it.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET AND 6 INCHES WEIGHING 175 POUNDS FROM SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA REY DE LA BESTIA !"

Rey went to one side of the arena and fireworks went off then he went to the other side and fireworks went off over there.

Rey went down the aisle and he started slapping fans' hands then he rolled in the ring he shook hands with Miguel Who looked happy at seeing his old friend.

**( Ikari NO Jyushin - Jushin Liger)**

Everyone sees a person wearing a Jushin Liger costume in red and gold and they all started cheering when they saw him.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET AND 7 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 209.4 POUNDS FROM HIROSHIMA, JAPAN Sutōmukingu !"

Sutōmukingu makes his way down the aisle and he slides in the ring making the crowd cheer loudly as they another native wrestler in WEW ring.

**DIng DIng **

The WEW referee raises the Cruiserweight championship over his head making the wrestler stare at the title in the determination as they all wanted it. The ring announcer gets out of the ring along with taking the title with him.

Sakura said," I cant wait to see this match."As she looked at the ring with a giddy expression on her face.

Juri said," Me too."As she looked at the ring with an eager look on her face as she wanted to know who is going to walk away with the belt.

Kurea said," My money on Sutōmukingu."As she looked at Sutōmukingu that stretching in the ring.

Misaki said," Wes Loxley ."As she looked at the British wrestler who is also stretching as well against the ropes.

Moe said," I going with Rey ."As she looked at the biggest little man in the ring who waiting for the bell.

Rio said," I am going with Jungle Pac.'' As she grins looking at Jungle Pac who is scowling at everyone.

**Ding-Ding **

The wrestlers immediately started the match and everyone went after Miguel causing Miguel to get eliminated first causing to touch the ground. Miguel had a look of anger and shock written on his face making Sakura, Moe, Rio, Elena smirk.

"MIGUEL CORTEZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED !"

Jungle Pac attacked Ibuki then Irish whips him in the corner then he charges towards the corner only to get hit with a blue mist in the face making Jungle Pac grab his face then Ibuki throws Pac over the top rope.

" JUNGLE PAC HAS BEEN ELIMINATED !"

Rio said," Damn it ."As she looked at angry at seeing PAC eliminated from the battle royal.

Wes Loxely was battling with Rey Wes charges at Rey but Rey trips him sending Wes into ropes, ran back, and then ran to the ropes and swung around them nailing Wes in the head. After he fell, Rey got on to the ropes and before he could go for a highflying move Alex Cole hit a superkick sending Rey to the floor.

" REY DE LA BESTIA! HAS BEEN ELIMINATED !"

Only Alex Cole, Wes Loxley, Ibuki, Finn Cloverfield, Sutōmukingu remain in the ring then Alex Cole wen ton the offensive as he attacked Finn throw over the ring but Finn hangs. Alex went to superkick Wes in the midsection causing him to go on his knees then Alex runs to the rope then rebound to hit the Last Shot on Wes.

Alex Cole turns only to get hit by a blue mist from Ibuki and Ibuki tries to Elimanted Alex cole but Alex cole tries to hang on the middle ropes as he was being pushed out. Sutōmukingu went over to assist Ibuki eliminating Alex Cole.

The two male wrestlers' success as Alex Cole landed out of the ring making the crowd cheer loudly at seeing another elimination.

"ALEX COLE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED !"

Wes climbs back and hangs off the ropes causing Ibuki to run towards but Wes flips him over outside of the ring making some of the crowd disappointed that a native wrestler was eliminated from the match.

" IBUKI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED !"

Ibuki wast then grabs Wes Loxley by the feet casuing Wes Loxley to yell at him then he was tossed over the ring by Sutōmukingu causing the crowd to cheer loudly but Misaki had a disappointed look on her face.

Misaki thought " Damn it ."As she looked down in disappointment at losing the bet.

'" WES LOXLEY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED !"

Finn Cloverfield managed to get back in the ring causing Sutōmukingu to turn around making the crowd get excited as they watch Sutōmukingu get down on his knee making it a fair fight. Finn Cloverfield goes for a superkick sending Sutōmukingu laying spread eagle on the mat.

" FINN CLOVERFIELD !"

"SUTOMUKINGU !"

" FINN CLOVERFIELD !"

" SUTOMUKINGU !"

Finn Cloverfield baits for Sutōmukingu to get up and in a surprising feat of strength lifted Sutōmukingu over his shoulder then he delivered an F-U over the top rope eliminating Sutōmukingu.

" HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION FINN CLOVERFIELD !"

The referee gives Finn Cloverfield the championship belt and the crowd all started cheering for the newly crowned champion.

Finn Cloverfield rolled out of the ring out with his newly won championship and he heads to the back with the other wrestlers.

DING DING 

**( Upbeat music)**

" THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL ON HIS WAY TO THE RING Z!''

" ONE FALL!"

Z was a wrestler that was an American wrestler that wore a karate gi with a headband walking towards the ring with his fist raised in the air as the crowd cheer for him. Z enters the ring and he bows to the crowd.

Misaki asked," I wonder who is Z opponent ?"As she looked curious about the match.

Sakura said," We will find out soon sensei ."As she looked eager for the next match and to see more of WEW wrestlers.

**( The Great Khail first them song )**

Everyone looks at the tiatnatron to see a white tiger then it transitions to face of INDIAN male with burning eyes. Everyone jaws drop as they a wrestler that looked like The Great Khail but with longer hair and a mustache wearing black pants and boots.

Rio yelled," HOLY SHIT THAT ONE BIG DUDE !"As she looked amazed at the sheer size of the male.

" ON THE WAY TO RING STANDING AT 7 FEET AND 1 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 347 POUNDS FROM MUMBAI, INDIA THE SUPREME VISHNU!"

Vishnu raises both of his colossal sized arms in the air and lets out a mighty roar that made the already pale Z even paler as he stares at the goliath size wrestlers that going to be his opponent tonight.

The Supreme Vishnu walks towards the ring and he grabs on the middle ropes to pull him up then he climbs over the middle ropes stepping over the ropes. He enters the ring he stares down Z who is shaking in his boots.

**DING DING **

Z charges at The Supreme Vishnu but Vishnu hits the brain chop on Z sending to the mat then The Supreme Vishnu plans his foot on Z's chest causing the referee to count the pinfall.

" ONE !"

" TWO !" 

" THREE!"

( THE GREAT KHAIL FIRST THEME SONG)

" THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS THE SUPREME VISHNU !"

The referee raises Vishnu left arm in the air making Vishnu let out a mighty roar in victory making the crowd roar in approval at seeing a mighty wrestler. The girls paled in fear at the thought of a behemoth like Vishnu.

Rio said," I pick Micheal aka Crimson King over that behemoth ."As she would prefer the Crimson King over The Supreme Vishnu anyday.

The rest of her friends said," Same ."As they shivered at the thought of facing the Punjabi giant in the ring.

The Supreme Vishnu climbs out of the ring and heads to the back to join the other wrestlers in the locker room while Z was carried out of the ring on a stretcher from the WEW medical workers.

Elena said," Poor Z ."As she looked at Z sadly that he got beaten by a monster wrestler.

Rio said," Oh Mrs. Fernadez." As she had a teasing look on her face making Elena sputtered in shock and denial.

THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS A QUALIFYING TAG MATCH !"

( Pop Music )

Everyone see at the entrance ramp was two female and one female has long light auburn hair, plump lips, and tanned skin. She is wearing a gold necklace with a turquoise colored gem and strands of gold hanging from it and brown framed sunglasses with orange-tinted lenses. She was dressed in a blue sports bra, spandex shorts, and white gloves with the initials "WA", a pair of knee pads, and black boots with white protective gear.

The second female young woman with a heart-shaped face, large breasts, and dark skin. Her eyes are brown, and her hair is bleached blonde and is styled in a short, straight crop. She was wearing a Purple-and-white pro wrestler attire.

" ON THEIR WAY TO THE RING KAT AND AMY!"

The two females pose for the crowd making the males drool then they walk towards the ring and they both slide in from the bottom rope. They both started posing in the middle of the ring getting the male to cheer for them.

( ALL OUT LIFE by Slipknot )

Everyone see at the entrance was two female wrestlers one she wears a red hood on top of her head, a black top with a dark brown high-collared jacket, and a cyan scarf. On the back of her jacket is the logo of Red Hood. She has a very fair skin complexion and has a slender, athletic build. She has short brown hair that is cut above the shoulder-length, with red hair dye on her right bang with the distinctive blonde streak on her left bang and white highlights on her right bang and blue eyes, orange makeup on her upper eyelids. She also has a dragon tattoo on her the right side of her belly and a tattoo sleeve on her right arm, an intricate design featuring flowers, butterflies, and a yellowed skull with Japanese characters under it, and a red kanji (赤) on her back. She has trunks reverting the colors with a white outside and blue inside with transparent black leggings and blue boots with white, brown, and small amounts of yellow on them.

Her partner was is Caucasian with a slightly tanned skin tone, an oval face, and dark eyes. Her layered hair is dark brown and extends to her shoulders with an athletic build. She is dressed in Red halterneck bikini top, red shorts, and gloves, red belt, red boots.

" ON THEIR WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT '5 FEET AND 5 INCHES TALL IN COMBINED WEIGHT OF 200 POUNDS FROM THE UNDERGROUND R.E.D AND DORIS BONES THE KNOCKOUTS!"

R.E.D and Doris make their way down the ring being showered by cheers from the crowd as Doris pauses towards the steel steps then R.E.D takes off her jacket revealing her ring attire which is has a light blue top with white on the inside part and pale yellow lining. For both her hands, she has white cuffs with pale yellow lining on her wrist, a red studded with black lining armbands, and black fingerless gloves. Under her top is a naval piercing.

The two looked at each other then they nodded as they enter the ring opposite sides making everyone cheer. The Berserk gym looked at the girls in curiosity especially Sakura and Moe as they want to see the difference between WEW Women wrestling and Berserk gym women wrestling.

Sakura thought " Time to see what makes WEW women so different ."As she looked at the ring with her friends.

**DING DING**

The Knockouts went on the attack as they went to attack their opponents and R.E.D hits a dropkick on Kat making KAt the floor while Doris hits a crossbody on Amy sending both on them on the floor. R.E.D pulls Amy up and she puts Amy over her shoulder in a fireman carry position making Rio and Moe recognized along with Sakura

Rio said," Tell me she isn't going to do what I think she going to do?"As she grits her teeth as well as Moe.

Doris climbs on the top rope and R.E.D hits her version of The GTS or "Seeing Red" sending Amy to the mat. R.E.D plants Amy in the middle of the ring then Doris hit 450 splashes along with going for the pin causing the referee to come sliding in to count the pin.

" ONE !" 

" TWO !"

" THREE!"

**( ALL OUT LIFE - Slipknot)**

" HERE ARE YOUR WINNER R.E.D AND DORIS BONE!"

The two victorious females stood tall and they raise both of the fists in the air as they were being cheered on by the crowd.

**Notes; Here is the next part of WEW outrage and we have new faces and new champion. There will be more to come soon enough and be safe for you all at home.**


	11. Chapter 11 WEW OUTRAGE part 4

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

The crowd is cheering as they are eager to see more matches that WEW has to offer for the fans but the Berserk gym wee still reeling from seeing the women tag team match where the Knockouts dominated their debut match.

Sakura said," Those girls don't play at all."As she looked at her friends who nodded at her in agreement.

Then Sakura and her friends see the titantron showing a sakura flower dying making Sakura shiver then she the Sakura flowers fade away. Japanese words saying betrayal and hurt make way for the future but everyone see a wakaonna mask with green paint coming down the eyes, and mouth making everyone murmured to themselves then they saw the words " She is coming!"

Sakura thought " Why do I have a chill on the back of my neck?"As she watches the titantron darkened.

**( Goldlust - Goldust WWE theme ) **

Everyone looks at the titantron showing the production of Shattered Dreams then everyone see walking out of the tunnel was a man wearing a robe and platinum blonde wig. The girls got a clear view of the man and they see that he has on black and gold face paint.

Rio yelled," WHAT IS THAT ?"As she and her friends looked creeped out by the appearance of the male wrestler.

Juri said," I don't know Rio ."As she looked creeped out by the male wrestler and she see the wrestler is a male.

Elena moaned," My eyes ."As she covered her eyes trying to avoid looking a the wrestler and she shivers in fear.

" THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 6' FEET AND 6INCHES TALL WEIGHING AT 260 POUNDS FROM MARIETTA, GEORGIA THE BIZARRE ONE STARGAZER!"

Stargazer walks down the aisle and he makes his way up the ring step then he step between the ropes and causing the crowd to cheer for him although reluctant. Stargazer takes off his wig revealing his short blonde hair and taking his robe revealing his wrestling attire which is as a predominately black jumpsuit with golden highlights.

"AND HIS OPPONENT FROM DENVER EVAN JOE!"

Evan Joe was a chubby wannabe rockstar wearing wrestling similar to a rockstar gear with a cocky smirk on his face when he walked towards the ring he slides in the ring. Evan Joe see Stargazer running over to then he stomps on Evan Joe's head.

**DING DiNG **

Stargazer pulls Evan Joe by the hair and Stargazer hits the curtain call on Evan Joe in the middle of the ring causing Stargazer to go for the pin causing the referee to come sliding in to count the pin.

" ONE !"

" TWO!"

"THREE!"

**Ding**

**Ding **

**Ding **

**( Goldlust - Goldust WWE theme ) **

" HERE IS YOUR WINNER STARGAZER ."

The referee raised Stargazer 's arm in the air in victory and the crowd let the mix of boos and cheers making Stargazer smile and Stargazer rolled out of the ring. Stargazer headed to the locker while Evan Joe rolled out of the ring.

Evan Joe headed backstage with his head down in shame and he fades from the view of the crowd then everyone looks up at the titantron to see Nineteen-year-old girl that looks like a young Lilian Garcia with black hair with blonde highlights with green eyes wearing a red dress, black heels holding a WEW microphone.

The woman said," Hello this is Alicia Rhodes backstage and I have a special guest here."As she made the crowd and the girls get curious then they let out a cheer when they saw the " Viper OF WEW".

Alicia said," Please welcome Ricky The Viper ."As she gave a bright smile towards the camera and she held the mike towards Rick who is wearing his signature Tshirt and his wrestling black brief.

Rick said," Thank you for having Alicia ."As he looked at Alicia with his signature smirk on his face.

Alicia asked," Your welcome. What do you think of being in WEW ?"As she looked at the Viper of WEW.

Rick stated," It feels good to be here and I am happy that I am getting a challenge here instead of wrestling for a certain weak gym.'' As he made the Berserk gym member angry at the insult that was aimed at them.

Alicia asked,'' What going through your mind when you heard you will be part of a Championship match.

Ricky stated arrogantly," It no surprise to me since I am champion material ."As he made the girls scowl at his arrogance.

Rio said," This guy is full of himself."As she scowled at the titantron showing Ricky who has an arrogant smirk.

Alicia stated," Ricky you will be competing against some tough challenges, and don't forget you face a member of BulletCLub."As she reminded Ricky making the crowd cheer loudly while Rio scowled.

" BULLTECLUB!"

" BULLTECLUB!"

" BULLTECLUB!"

" BULLTECLUB!"

" BULLTECLUB!"

Ricky said," Which makes the match even better and excuse as I prepare for my match later."As he walked away leaving Alicia alone causing her to look back at the camera with a smile.

Alicia Said," There you have it Ricky the Viper, and this Alicia Rhodes giving you the first backstage interview."As she winks at the camera then it titantron blackened making the crowd cheer.

**DING DING **

" THIS FOllOWING FATAL 4 MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS FOR WEW WOMEN CHAMPIONSHIP!"

**( I know you want me - Sunny WWE theme) **

Everyone see out of the tunnel was a young blonde-haired woman that looks like Sunny wearing Sunny's ECW attire she begins blowing kisses to the crowd making the crowd go nuts.

"ON HER WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET 4 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 118 POUNDS FROM ASBURY PARK, NEW JERSEY SUNSHINE !"

Sunshine made her way down the aisle then she started slapping the hands of the fans then she walks up the steps then walked in between the ropes. Sunshine then poses in front of the crowd making them cheer.

**( Holla- Jim Johnston )**

**HOLLA**

**HOLLA**

Every see a young woman that looks like Kell Kelly but younger wearing a blue halterneck bikini top with stars, hot pants with a white belt, stockings, leather boots, a pair of arm-guards, and matching bands on both biceps and the left thigh.

" ON HER WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET AND 5 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 108 POUNDS FROM JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA KELLY!"

Kelly makes her way down the aisle along with slapping some fan's hands and she rolls into the ring looking at Sunshine.

**( Rock n Roll - Jim Johnston ) **

A young woman that looks likes Trish Stratus wearing a black and pink jumpsuit doing Trish pose then she smirks sexily.

" ON HER WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET 4 INCHES WEIGHING 125 POUNDS FROM TORONTO, CANADA TRISH STRATIGAS !"

She walked the aisle and she slapped a few hands of the fans then she stops in front of male fan then she gestures for him to lean forward which the male fan did then Trish gives him a quick lip peck on the cheek causing the male fan to faint. Trish looked amused and she slides into the ring.

**(Legs Like that- Jim Johnston )**

A young brown-haired woman that looks a younger Maria wearing Maria 2010 clothes but pink who started blowing kisses to the fans.

" ON HER WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET AND 7 INCHES TALL WEIGHING 120 POUNDS FROM CHICAGO, ILLINOIS MARY FAIRY!"

She started making her way towards the ring and after slapping a few fan hands she enters the ring.

The referee shows the WEW Women Champion which similar to WWE's one from the past it has a WEW symbol and name with the words in purple. The four women wrestlers looked at the title with determination and they met each other in the center of the ring then they shook hands while the Referee hands the title to the announcer.

**Ding-Ding **

The Berserk Gym females looked at the ring with an excited look on their faces as they get to see a women championship match with four impressive-looking women wrestlers in the ring but Rio had the biggest grin on her.

Rio thought " This is going to be epic."As she looked excited at seeing another women match in WEW.

The five women wrestlers went on the offensives and Maira went straight after Trish by hitting an enzuigiri on her causing Trish to roll out of the ring in pain. The Crowd starts cheering loudly as seeing Mary getting the upper hand and Mary rolled out of the ring then she grabs a steel chair from under the ring.

Sakura said," She has a chair in her hand."As she pointed at the steel chair in Mary's hand with fear.

Moe moaned." Why is it always the chairs?"As she remembered getting hit by a steel chair and she stills remembered feeling the pain.

Mary baits for Trish to get up and as Trish gets up she was hit on the back by Mary with the steel chair making the crowd burst with excitement while the Berserk gym looks on in horror. Back the ring Kelly and Sunshine were battling it out in the middle of the ring with them trading blows.

Kelly see Sunshine going a clothesline but Kelly ducked under it and as Sunshine turned around only to get kicked in the midsection making Sunshine doubled over clutching her midsection in pain then Kelly hits a Thesz press followed by multiple punches on Sunshine making Sunshine cover-up.

Back outside of the ring Mary was about to hit Trish again with the chair but Trish rolled out of the ring then Trish hits a superkick on Mary 's chair causing the chair to hit Mary in the face making the Berserk gym wince in sympathy.

Kurea said," That shit hurt ."As she winces she hears the impact sound of the chair meeting the face of Mary.

Juri said," This is not Wrestling. This is pure savagery."As she looked disgusted the usages of chairs in wrestling.

The fans cheer as they watch as Trish throws Mary back in the ring and Trish climbs back in the ring see that Kelly turned her attention on her causing Kelly to get off of Sunshine. Kelly walked towards Trish and who was glaring at her.

Kelly goes for a clothesline but Trish hits the Ma -Trish to avoid the clothesline then Kelly turn arounds only for Trish to hit a Spinebuster on Kelly in the center of the ring then Trish goes for the cover but before the referee could count the pin Maria with the steel chair hit Trish on the back making Trish yell in pain.

Mari tosses the chair to the side and she grabs Trish by the hair then she tosses Trish over the ropes turn arounds to see Sunshine charing at her causing Mary to hit a spinebuster in the center of the ring.

Mary goes to the top rope and she baits for Sunshine to get up from the canvas but she didn't see Trish on the ring post then Trish pushes Mary down causing Mary to land on her back hard making the crowd wild.

Trish enters the ring only to get hit with sitout facebuster from Kelly and Kellly quickly goes for the pin casuing the referee to come sliding to count the pin making the Berserk gym girls giddy at witnessing the first WEW Women Champion.

" ONE !"

"TWO!" 

But Trish kicks out before three making some of the people booed in disappointment that Kellly didn't win it but the newly Trish fans were happy that their woman is still in the match along with having a chance to be champion.

" KELLY!"

" TRISH !"

" MARY !"

" SUNSHINE!"

Sunshine comes up behind and pulls Kelly by the hair making Kelly let out a cry in surprise as she was forced to stand up by Sunshine then Sunshine forces Kelly to face only for Sunshine to get slapped by Kelly causing Sunshine to let go of Kelly's hair as she falls to the mat.

" KElLLY !" 

" KElLLY !" 

" KElLLY !" 

" KElLLY !" 

" KElLLY !" 

Kelly smiles when she hears the crowd cheering for her and she turns to get hit with a CHick kick from Trish causing Kelly to fall to the mat then Trish goes for the cover causing the referee to count the pin-making Trish 's fan excited to see their women win.

" ONE !" 

"TWO!" 

Before the referee finish, the pin Kelly kicked out of the making Trish shocked and angry while her fans all booed sharing the same feeling as Trish. Trish rolled out of the ring and she went under the ring to pull out a wooden table from under the ring.

Saura said," She got a table."As she looked at Trish with a look of fear as she saw the weapon that Trish pulled out.

Kurea said," She not done."As she saw Trish pulling out another table along with a steel chair, a kendo stick, and the trash can is involved as well.

Trish tosses in the weapons in the ring and she climbs back in the ring she begins setting the two tables in the middle of the ring. Trish went over to Kelly and she forces Kelly to stand then she carries over her shoulder making everyone asking what Trish got planned.

Trish places Kelly in the middle of the table and she then climbs up the top rope making everyone go wild but Sunshine hits a superkick on Trish then sunshine climbs up the turnbuckle then she put Trish in a suplex position making the Berserk gym girls horrified. 

Elena asked," Tell me she isn't going to do what I think she going to do ?"As she looked at Sunshine who is teasing a superplex .

Moe said," The people are enjoying this ?"As she looked disgusted at these cheering fans and she shook her head in disgust.

Sunshine hits the superplex causing Trish's body to land Kelly's body which causes the two tables to break while Sunshine landed on her back Motionless. Everyone was cheering loudly at seeing such action in the women match.

" THIS IS AWESOME!" 

" HOLY SHIT !"

" THIS IS AWESOME !" 

" HOLY SHIT !" 

" HOLY SHIT !" 

" HOLY SHIT !" 

Mary scaled up the top rope and she baits for Sunshine to get up from the mat then as Sunshine gets up from the canvas Mary hits a diving clothesline on Sunshine then she pulls Sunshine up to hit a bronco buster on her. Mary covers Sunshine hooking the legs and the referee slides in to count the pin.

" ONE !"

" TWO !"

" THREE!" 

**DING DING**

  
" HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WEW WOMEN CHAMPION MARY FAIRY !"

The referee hoisted Mary's hand in the air while Mary cry tears of happiness and Mary was handed the title from the referee who took with a smile on her face. Mary parades around the ring with the title making her fans cheer for loudly.

**Note: We have a new Champion in Mary and there will be more to come but now I am taking a break from writing you got any ideas for Bulletclub then pm me. **


	12. Chapter 12 WEW Outrage part 5

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

" _WEW !"_

_" WEW!"_

_" WEW!"_

_" WEW !"_

Sakura and her friends were still reeling from seeing the WEW Women title that happened minutes ago with Mary Fairy coming out with the title. Sakura admitted that she was awe but disgusted with WEW that they used weapons in wrestlings.

Sakura said," I wish they didn't use weapons in their matches."As she looked disgusted at the thought of using weapons in a wrestling match.

Everyone see on the titantron was Travis Wyatt in a dark room making everyone murmured to themselves as they look at the cult leader wrestler on the titantron who is back is starring at them silence.

_**Travis said," What makes you smile? I know you're listening. Let me in!"As he stares intently at the crowd of people.**_

Elena said," This guy is creeping me out ."As she shivers at Travis's tone but she swore she saw someone or something behind him.

Misaki asked," Let who in ?"As she wonders what that phrase means and she begins to get confused.

Sakura said," I guess we will find out later ."As she shrugged her shoulder but felt a chill creep up her spine.

_**Travis said," We don't belong here. What happened to you was such a tragedy. Limbo is no place for a soul like yours."As he spoke in a soft tone which spooked the girls a bit as they hear him talk.**_

Kurea asked," Who is talking about ?"As she looked at the titantron in confusion written on her face.

Misaki asked," Limbo is no place for a soul like yours?"As she tried to decrypt the riddle in Travis's message.

_**Travis stated," I believe I found the answer. The angel with the burnt wings is waving you on home."As he made everyone both confused and intrigued as he mentions about an angel with burnt wings. **_

Moe said," The angel with the burnt wings is waving us on home."As she wonders what it has hidden meaning.

Sakura said," Talk about ominous."As she wonders about the meaning of Travis's statement but she felt a chill up her spine.

_**Travis said," I'm the eater of worlds and soon you will see my family."As he glares at the camera making the girls spooked.**_

Elena asked," F-Family ?"As she thought people that are like Travis Wyatt and she begins to fear for her and her friends.

Rio said," Great more hillbilllies cults members are coming to Japan."As she had a scowl on her face.

Juri said," Now I sen everything ."As she sighs loudly to herself about meeting more people like Travis Wyatt.

The titantron showed distort images and Travis vanishes making the girls sigh in relief but fan started cheering loudly about seeing a member of Travis Wyatt's family member will appear in WEW for the first time ever.

Everyone see on titantron is showed backstage with Alicia Rhodes holding her mike making the people as they saw the beauty backstage interviewer on the titantron again. She obviously saw the reaction from the fans causing her to smile.

Alicia said," Hello WEW Galaxy this is Alicia Rhodes with a backstage interview with a very special guest with me ."As she gestured for her guest to come into the camera causing the fan to jump out of their seats.

The berserk gym girls' jaws dropped to the floor but Sakura had a notice blush on her face as she saw a short raven-haired caucasian leaned body male standing at 5''11 dressed in a black high collar jacket, a BulletClub T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes smirking at the titantron.

Sakura said," It's him."As she tries to hide her bush from seeing the leader of the Bullet club on the titantron.

Rio growled," Bastard.'' As she still doesn't like Max Blade for his against her and her fellow female wrestlers.

Moe said," Mister Blade."As she gave the titantron a slight glare remember being hit with a GTS by him.

Juri said," So that Max Blade."As she looked at the male on titantron with a neutral on her face as she recalled Sakura telling her and Kurea about what he said about the Berserk gym.

Kurea said," For a jerk he is cute ."As she blushed but she saw her friends sending her smirks except for Sakura.

Elena said," Mrs. Bishop don't let Jimmy hear you say that."As she sent Kurea scolding look making Kurea sputtered.

_**Alicia said," Our guest at this time is the leader of BulletClub and CEO of WEW Max Blade."AS she saw the crowd get loud at seeing Max Blade.**_

_**Max said," Thank you, Alicia ."As he winked at Alica making her blush at him causing Max to smirk.**_

Moe teased," Hey h Rhodes is stealing your man."As she wiggles her eyebrows at Sakura.

Sakura snapped," Shut up."As she glared art Moe and her friends who are laughing at her making Sakura scowl.

_**Alicia said," Your friends and fellow Bullet Club members Rated Rm won the WEW Tag team titles earlier." As she smiled when she got a reaction from the fans that watching the interview.**_

" MM!"

" EDDIE MOXLEY!"

" MM!"

" MM!"

" RATED RM !"

_**Max said," I am proud of those guys but I and friends will be champion as well."As he looked at the camera with a confident smirk on his face making the crowd cheer.**_

_**Alicia said," You sound very sure of yourself Max but you will be up against some top-level people in your match ."As she sounded neutral the crowd murmured to themselves.**_

_**Max stated," Well no disrespect to those guys but I am playing another level. They too busy playing checkers."As he managed to make the crowd cheer loudly for Max as he gives his promo.**_

_**Max stated," I am playing Chess and it is checkmate." As he smirked at the titantron screen one last time.**_

The screen blackens and everyone erupted in cheers as they get to see the rest of the Bullet Club in action making them get excited especially Elena and Sakura. Sakura wanted to see Max in action while Elena wanted to see Micheal in action.

**DING DING DING**

" _THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS FOR WEW COMBAT TITLE !"_

**(High Energy - Hiroshi Tanahashi theme ) **

Everyone see a male that looks like Hiroshi Tanahashi but with black shaggy hair covering one eye and black eyes wearing a jacket that even zipped has an opening for his abs, wearing Tanahashi tights, white boots, and white tape around his wrists. Sakura and Elena jaw dropped when they saw who it is.

Sakura asked," Is that... "As she couldn't believe he was in WEW or wrestling now which was mirrored by Elena.

" ON HIS WAY TO TO RING STANDING AT 5 FEET 11 INCHES AND WEIGHING 223 POUNDS FROM OGAKI, GIFU, JAPAN TAKASHI SARUTOBI !"

Takashi smiles as he hears the crowd cheering and he started doing the air guitar then he starts making his way down the aisle while still doing the air guitar making the crowd go wild for The Ace of WEW.

Takashi walked u the steel steps and he enters the ring then he poses in the middle of the ring making the crowd cheer loudly. Takashi see the live crowd tonight and he begins playing his air guitar again.

Everyone see the lights turned off and they see on titantron a digital countdown making everyone wonder what happening but people being to see a male wearing a light-up jacket malign them cheer as they begin to hear a familiar song.

**( Judas- Fozzy )**

" _**I'm becoming !"**_

" _**I'm becoming **_

_**You are beautiful on the inside**_

_**You are innocence personified**_

_**And I will drag you down and sell you out**_

_**Run away**_

_**I am cold like December snow**_

_**I have carved out this soul made of stone**_

_**And I will drag you down and sell you out**_

_**Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light**_

_**Encircled by demons, I fight**_

The lights turn they see a male turn around causing everyone to see a male that looks like a young Chris Jericho wearing dressed in tights, leather jacket with silver studs, gloves, and a fedora making the crowd let out a huge pop.

Moe said," That Keith Jericho."As she gains stars in her eyes as she saw the leader of the famous band.

Sakura said," I didn't know he wrestles."As she looked at the rockstar/ wrestler in awe and wonder with her friends.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 6 FEET TALL AND WEIGHING ABOUT 227 POUNDS FROM WINNIPEG, MANITOBA CANDA HE IS THE ALPHA KEITH JERICHO!"

Keith Jericho made his down the aisle and he takes off his fedora and jacket as he enters the ring causing the crowd to chant his name along with some of them still singing Judas making Keith Jericho smile.

**( Smoke and Mirrors- Cody Rhodes ) **

Everyone see a young male that looks like Cody Rhodes but with short black hair and eyes wearing Cody Rhodes WWE, attire consisted of blue trunks, kneepad, blue boots. The male hears the applause making him smile.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 6 FEET AND 1 INCHES TALL AND WEIGHING 220 POUNDS FROM MARIETTA, GEORGIA ANDY SMITH JR !"

Andy Smith made his entrance down to the ring and he slid in the ring receiving a huge pop from the crowd of fans tonight. Andy Smith looks at his opponent with a determined look on his face as he saw them looking at him.

**( DEVIl SKY - Fusionrocker )**

Everyone see the titantron shows a Jack Blaze 's Bulletclub logo with look like Kenny Omega then they see a male with tan skin, brown eyes, black hair with blonde highlights reaches down to his neck, well built lean and flexible wearing a Bulletclub T-shirt, Red and Black leather pants with his initials on the sides of his pants and has a flaming design to it, black wrestling boots, knee and elbow pads, white tape wrapped around his wrist.

Misaki thought " That Jack BLaze ."As she felt her face heat to the amusement of her students causing Misaki to scowl.

" ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 6 FEET AND 1 INCHES TALL AND WEIGHING AT 235 POUNDS FROM WINNIPEG, CANADA HE IS THE CLEANER JACK BLAZE !"

Jack Blaze smirked as heard his name and he made his way down the ring he started Too Sweet the fans as he got down the ring. As he begins to take off his shirt and he looks around to see which fan is going to get until he landed eyes on Misaki who looked at him back.

Jack Blaze tosses her his Bulletclub shirt causing Misaki to catch it with ease and Jack Blaze enters the ring then he goes to the middle of the ring to point at the crowd with a finger pistol then he pretends to fire it.

**DING DING DING **

The RIng announcer yelled,' THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS FOR THE WEW COMBAT TITLE !"As he pointed to the title in the referee 's hands as he lifted it up in the air making the fan get a glimpse.

The Title looks like the united states championship belt with the main plate is a gold triangle with a fist on it with light shining from the heavens and the side plates have guns on them with bullets around the sides of the plates causing the crowd to stare at the title in awe.

The Announcer takes the title out of referee hands and he exited the ring with the title then he took a seat by announcer table making the crowd get excited to see a Bulletclub member in action again along with another title match.

**DING DING DING **

The four wrestlers begin to circle each other until Keith Jericho went for a forearm strike on Jack Blaze sending the Cleaner of the BulletClub to the mat. Andy Smith hits Takashi Sautrtobi with a dropkick causing the Japanese male to fall on his back.

Keith Jericho pushes Jack Blaze out of the ring and he turns to see Andy doing the same thing to Takashi leaving the two Gajins in the ring. They benign circling each other and they begin tying up then Andy transition to the back of Keith Jericho.

Keith Jericho tries to walk towards the ropes but Andy Smith is holding him back from touch it but Takashi rolled back in the ring and he goes behind Andy Smith to hit a german suplex on Andy and Keith.

Andy rolled out of the ring and Takashi goes for top rope baiting for Keith Jericho to get up from the canvas which he did and when he stood up Takashi goes for a diving dropkick hitting Keith Jericho in the face sending Jericho tumbling to the mat.

Takashi begins playing his air guitar making the crowd cheer and they see Jack Blaze slide back in the ring then he taps Takashi on the shoulder causing Takashi to turn around to see Jack Blaze but before Takashi could respond Jack put Takashi in a fireman carry position.

Jack Blaze hits rolling fireman carry then Jack Blaze kips up and he runs towards the nearby corner to hit a moonsault on Takashi but Takashi raises his knees causing Jack Blaze to land the knees instead of his daddy making Jack Blaze clutch his midsection in pain as he lands on the mat on his back.

Takashi locks Jack 's legs in figure four before turning over and sitting on Jack 's back causing Jack to cry out in pain causing the Referee to take a knee by Jack to ask if he wishes to tap out.

" _Talk to me Jack do you wish to tap out ?"_

Before Jack could say anything Andy hits a springboard dropkick on Takashi hitting him square in the face casuing Takashi to let of Jack Blaze as well as clutch his face in pain. Andy Smith see Jack is getting up from the mat and Jack got up.

Andy Smith runs to the run and he goes a disaster kick but Jack rolled out of the way then as Andy turns around he got nailed in the face by a superkick casuing Andy to fall on his back. Jack Blaze goes his finger gun pose making the crowd go wild.

Misaki thought " My heart is racing for some reason."As she looked at Jack Blaze in wonder and awe.

Sakura teased," It seems Sensei has a crush, Jack Blaze."As she looked at her fellow female wrestlers.

Jack Blaze goes to the corner and he points his finger gun at Andy as he scrambled to his Knee causing Jack to run towards his opponent only to get by a chair from Keith Jericho who managed to get back in the ring.

Kurea said," Again with the weapons."As she has an annoyed look on her face which was mirrored by her friends.

Juri said," Coward."As she looked at Jericho in disgusted in her eyes as she saw Jericho looking very proud of himself.

Takashi appeared behind and he put Jericho in a full nelson and then bridge his back, lifting Jericho over him and onto their shoulders down to the mat. Takashi keeps his back arched and the hold applied, pinning the opponent's shoulders down to the mat but he let go of the pin as he grabbed his neck in agony.

Sakura cried," His neck in pain."As she saw that Takashi is holding his neck in pain and she see her friends are a concern for him.

Elena asked," Oh no what happened ?"As she looked concerned for Japanese rockstar/wrestler.

Jericho drags Takaski to the middle of the ring and he runs towards to ring ropes then he springboards then executes a backflip and lands on Takashi. Jericho quickly covers Takashi for the pin causing the referee to come sliding to count the pin.

"ONE "

" TWO!"

" THRE-"

Before the three counts could finish Takashi raises his shoulder just in time causing Jericho to get angry and the crowed pleased that the match isn't over. Keith Jericho puts Takashi in the Walls of Jericho casuing Takashi to cry out in pain.

Jack Blaze gets up and he hits a V- Trigger on the back of Keith Jericho's neck causing Keith to let go Takashi and he rolled out of the ring. Jack Blaze see Andy Smith going for a springboard dropkick but Jack Blaze countered it with a V-Trigger hitting Andy Smith squared in the face.

Jack Blaze see Takashi is getting up and Jack position himself behind Takashi then hit Takahashi with a Rain Trigger. Jack Blaze goes for the pin but Takashi gets his shoulder up to the shock of everyone in the arena.

Rio said," He still up ?"As she looked at Takashi in shock that he is still able to kick out after taking so many hits.

Jack Blaze goes to the corner and he taunts Takashi to get up which Takashi did cause Jack Blaze to charge at Takashi hits a sling blade on Jack Blaze making the crowd go wild seeing the Ace of the Universe is still in the match.

Takashi kips ups and he sees Andy Smith jr charging at him but Takashi hits the sling blade on Patriot Jr causing the third generation wrestler to roll out of the ring. Keith Jericho rolled back in the ring gaining Takashi 's attention.

Keith goes for a clothesline but Takashi ducked under it and he turns around to see Jericho go for a gut kick but Takashi catches it then Takashi hits the dragon screw on Jericho. As Jericho lay the mat Takashi does another dragon screw on Jericho making Jericho scream in pain.

Takashi goes in the middle of the ring and he started doing his air guitar but Jack Blaze comes behind to hit the Croyt's Wrath on Takeshi then Jack Blaze pulls Takeshi up to and he Taseshi in electric chair position then he hits the One-Winged Angel on Takeshi along with going for the pin.

" _One !"  
_

" _TWO !"  
_

" _THREE!"_

" _HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW WEW COMBAT CHAMPION JACK BLAZE !" _

Jack had his hand raised as The referee wrapped the title around his waist making Jack do his finger gun taunt as the cheer for him. Misaki looked at Jack Blaze in awe and wonder on her face to her students/friends' amusement.

Jack Blaze does his finger gun pose causing the crowd to go wild and Jack Blaze rolled out of the ring then he walks up the aisle holding up his title belt with a smirk on his face. Jack Blaze heads to the back to celebrate while his opponents walked up the aisles with disappointed frowns.

**Ding-Ding Ding **

The Announcer yelled," THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND IT A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR WEW DANGERGOUS CHAMPIONSHIP !" As THE announcer got back in the ring.

The referee lifted up a belt with silver lines around it like barb wire and the plate is chrome with the words dangerous ad the symbol is a cell with blood on it. Everyone begins to cheer loudly as they saw the belt.

**( Time to play the Game - Motorhead)**

Everyone see at the entrance ramp was a muscular young man standing 6''1 with Dark brown shaggy hair and brown eyes dressed in Black wrestling pants with green stripes on the sides and black wrestling boots. He is holding a water bottle in one hand and he takes a sip of the water.

" _ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 6 FEET ONE TALL AND WEIGHING 225 POUNDS FROM GREENWICH, CONNECTICUT JOESPH HEMSLEY !" _

Joseph made his way down the aisle and he walked up the steps he grabs onto the rope then he made walks on the center to spit out his water. Joseph steps in the ropes and he see is excited for the match making him smirk.

**( Medal by Jim Johnston )**

Everyone see a young male that look like a young Kurt angle with short brown hair wearing a blue, white and red singlet, boots and knee, and elbow pads.

" _ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET 10 INCHES TALL AND WEIGHING 220 POUNDS FROM PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA KEVIN ANGLE !" _

" _YOU SUCK !"_

_" YOU SUCK !"_

_"YOU SUCK !"_

Sakura asked," You suck why do they chant that ?"As she looked confused along with her friends.

Kevin Angle made his way down the aisle shaking hands of the fans and he smiled when he hears crowd chanting, 'YOU SUCK!' to the tune of the music. Kevin made his around the ring shaking the hands of the fans then he rolled in the ring.

Kevin Angle 's music cuts off and lights go off making everyone confused until they see titantron starts with a red castle making everyone murmured to themselves about the image on the screen but the Berserk Girl was more interested what about to happen.

Elena asked," What comes?"As she felt something familiar is coming towards the ring of WEW Outrage.

Sakura said," A red castle ."As she felt a sense of Deja Vue seeing the castle on the tiantron screen.

They see on the tiattntron beings to show the red halls than to a red courtroom with a red throne a figure was sitting on the throne. Everyone see the Micheal Fernandez wearing a red Undertaker Last Outlaw attire taking a seat on the throne with red MMA strike gloves with a tattoo of a red skull with a crown on his head.

Elena thought" Micheal ."As she saw the so-called Crimson King of Bullet club on the screen of the titantron.

**( Crimson King - Court of the Crimson King) **

_**The rusted chains of prison moons**_

_**Are shattered by the sun**_

_**I walk a road horizons change**_

_**The tournament's begun**_

_**The purple piper plays his tune**_

_**The choir softly sing**_

_**Three lullabies in an ancient tongue**_

_**For the court of the crimson king**_

At the entrance red smoke cover, the stage and Micheal Fernadez come out with The Undertaker hoodie covering his face as he slowly walks to the ring with a red light on him making the crowd go wild seeing Crimson King.

" _ON HIS WAY TO RING STANDING AT 6' FEET 10 INCHES AND WEIGHING 310 POUNDS FROM DEATH VALLEY CRIMSON KING !" _

" _CRIMSON KING !"  
_

" _CRIMSON KING!"_

_" CRIMSON KING!"_

Rio growled," Bastard ."As she saw Crimson King making his way towards the ring with a scowl on her face.

Moe said," You know for a big jerk he has an intimating walk and attire."As she looked at Crimson King in fear.

Juri asked," Rio fought that monster ?"As she felt fear as she saw Crimson King for the first time in her life.

Kurea said," This guy is scary."As she looked at Crimson King with fear on her face as she see him making his way towards the ring.

Sakura teased," Hey Elena your boyfriend is in action tonight ."As she smirked over at Elena who was blushing.

Crimson King enters then takes off the hood when he enters the ring in the middle and the lights come back on. Crimson takes off his robe revealing him wearing a red Undertaker singlet, black boots, black strike MMA gloves.

**DING DING DING **

The referee came over with the tile and he walked over Joesph who looked at the title then the referee walked over to Kevin Angle and finally Crimson King. The referee went over to the ring where the bell keeper takes the title and referee rings start the match.

**DING **

Joesph Hemsley and Crimson King met in the middle of the ring glaring at each other causing Kevin Angle to get angry at being ignored as he got to the middle of the two glaring wrestlers causing them to look at Kevin Angle for a moment then back at each other before they both attacked Angle.

Angle rolled out of the ring leaving Crimson King and Joseph Hemsley to start fighting one another then Crimson King Irish whips Joesph to the ropes then as Joepsh rebounds Crimson hits Joepsh with a big boot.

The boot hit Joesph in the head causing the cerebral assassin to be sent to the mat then Crimson King pulls Joepsh up by the hair making Joesph howl a bit. As Joesph was pulled up Crimson King puts Joesph Hemsley in a bear hug.

As the crowd watches Crimson King got Hemsley in the bear hug Kevin Angle grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and Kevin angle rolled back in the ring. Kevin Angle takes the chair hit Crimson King in the back casuing, Crimson King, to let go of Joesph Hemsley.

Sakura said," You know I am getting annoyed with the usage of chairs."As she looked disgusted at the usage of weapons.

Misaki said, Me too."As she had a scowl on her face as she witnesses the usage of chairs in a wrestling match.

Everyone else was cheering loudly to the berserk gym girls disgust but they continued watching as Kevin Angle lands chairs shots to Crimson King's back then Kevin Angle tosses the chair to the side and Kevin Angle quickly throws Crimson King over the rope.

Kevin Angle see Joesph Hesmely is getting to his feet and as Joesph turns around Kevin Angle grabs Joesoh for a belly to belly suplex. Kevin Angle grabs the chair and he places the chair around Joseph's neck then Kevin Angle climbs the top rope.

"_ANGLE !"_

"_ANGLE !"_

"_ANGLE !"_

Kevin Angle hits a moonsault on Joesph causing to squirm in pain as his head was forces up but the applied pressure to his neck making some of the fans wince but the majority cheered this causing the berserk gym to get disgusted even more.

Kevin goes for the pin but Crimson King grabbed Angle by the leg and Crimson King Irish whipped Kevin into ropes then as Kevin rebounds Crimson King hits a vertical suplex Kevin causing Kevin to land on Joesph's body.

" _HOLY SHIT !"_

_" HOLY SHIT !"_

_" HOLY SHIT !"  
_

Crimson King pulls both of the wrestlers to their feet and he throws over the top ropes then Crimson King runs towards the ropes as he saw his two adversaries standing up and he jumps over the ropes hitting a Tope con Hilo on the two wrestlers causing the arena to burst to cheer.

" _CRIMSON KING !"_

" _CRIMSON KING !"_

" _CRIMSON KING !"_

" _CRIMSON KING !"_

Crimson King grabs Joesph and he rolled Joesph in the ring then he turns his attention back Kevin Angle as he throws Kevin Angle in the steel barricade that closed by the ring. Crimson King runs at Kevin but Kevin moved out of the way causing Crimson King to collide into the barricade.

Crimson King lays on his back after colliding with the steel barricade and Kevin Angle rolled back in he seeJoesph is getting up causing Kevin Angle to come behind Joesph to hit a german suplex and as Kevin held on to Joesph he hit another german suplex making the crowd go crazy.

As Kevin attempt, another german suplex Joesph begins hitting Kevin with elbows causing Kevin to let go of Joesph runs and hits Kevin with a jumping high knee. Joseph rolled out of the ring and pulled out his sledgehammer.

Misaki asked,'' Is he crazy.'' As she looked horrified at seeing the weapon in Joesph and she see her students are like her.

Joseph gets in the ring and he sees Kevin Angle stirring causing Joepsh to rush over to Kevin then he brings down the sledgehammer on Angle's legs making Angle cry out in pain. Joesph steps back and admired his work but he bumped into something or more specially someone.

Joesph turns to see it was Crimson King who is staring him down but before Joesph could do anything Crimson King grasps Joesph 's neck, lifts him up, and slams him to the mat. Crimson King goes for the pin casuing the referee to come sliding in.

" One !'

" Two !"

Kevin Angle breaks the pin and Kevin throws Crimson King to the side then he see Crimson King get up from the mat causing Kevin Angle to pull down his straps. Crimson King charges at Kevin Angle but Kevin Angle slipped around him, wrapped his arms around Crimson King s waist, and fell back with him then he got up and did it again, then did for a third time letting him go.

Rio cheered," Yeah take that you bastard."As she looked gleefully to see Crimson King rolling in pain.

Kevin Angle baits for Crimson King to get up and as Crimson King got up Kevin Angle goes behind Crimson King going for Angle Slam but Kevin Angle gets hit in the back by joseph with the steel chair causing Kevin to drop Crimson King.

Joseph turns Kevin Angle around he Joepsh hits a spine buster on Kevin Angle then Joesph goes for the pin but Crimson King pulls Joesph off Kevin Angle. Crimson King Irish Whip Joesph to the corner and Crimson King hits Joepsh with a clothesline.

Crimson King pushes Joesph to mat and he goes for the top rope he see his two opponent are getting up from the mat then Crimson King hit a double ax handle on both wrestlers. Crimson King rolled out of the ring and he went under the ring to pull a table to the berserk girl's horror.

Crimson rolled back in the ring and he begins to set the table in the center causing the fans to go nuts causing Crimson King to turn to the crowd to do the throat slash making Rio and the girls shiver to see that taunt again.

Crimson King places Kevin Angle on the table and he drags Joepsh to his feet then he puts him in between his legs then he lifting his opponent into the air and onto his shoulders causing the girls to look at the move in fear.

Elena thought " It that move ."As she looked at Joesph in worry but she see Joesph is trying to fight out of the powerbomb.

Crimson King lets go of Joepsh who picked up his sledgehammer and he slammed it in Crimson KIng 's gut causing Crimson King to double over. Joesph goes behind Crimson King and he uses the sledgehammer to choke Crimson King.

" _JOESPH HEMSLEY !"_

" _CRIMSON KING !" _

" _JOESPH HEMSLEY !"_

" _CRIMSON KING !" _

" _JOESPH HEMSLEY !"_

" _CRIMSON KING !" _

Kevin Angle gets up and he spears the two wrestlers in the corner casuing Joesph to release the hold on Crimson King then Joesph rolled out of the ring. Kevin Angle tries to spear Crimson King into the corner but Crimson King counters it into a powerbomb position.

Crimson King walks over to the table and powerbomb Kevin Angle through the table breaking it in half. Crimson King see Joesph Climbing the top rope and he dives at Crimson King but CrimsonKing catches him.

Crimson King flipped him upside down, placed his head between Joesph 's legs, and dropped to his knees knocking Joesph out. Crimson King goes for the pin causing the referee to come to count the pin.

" _ONE !"_

_" TWO !"_

_" THREE!"_

**( Crimson King - Court of the Crimson King) **

" _HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW WEW DANGEROUS CHAMPION CRIMSON KING !"_

The referee held Crimson King 's hand up in the air and he gives Crimson King the title belt which made the crowd cheer loudly for The Crimson King and Crimson King see Elena looking at him with a blush.

Elena thought " He looking at me."As she felt her face heat up in shock as she saw the Crimson King staring at her.

Crimson King rolled out of the ring and he raises the title over his head as he heads to the locker with his opponents while he hears the crowd chanting his name along with singing his entrance theme song.

As they disappeared from view casuing the crowd to get excited for the last and final match of the night with Max Blade but unknowingly Sakura couldn't wait to see Max Blade in action tonight. Everyone see the announcer is entering the ring and he held up a microphone in his hands.

**DING DING **

The announcer yelled," THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE WEW DOOM CHAMPIONSHIP !" As he speaks through the microphone.

The referee lifted up a title that looks like a WWE belt but with a gold plate the center as a skull on it with ruby eyes and the name is Doom Championship and the plates on the sides are gold with WEW symbol on it.

**( Styles Clash - by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW)**

Everyone hears the music and they see on the titantron were the words " I am Phenomenal then they see A young man came out in a sleeveless blue hooded jacket, black tights, blue boots, and blue gloves.

He threw off his hood, revealing himself to look like a young AJ Style with AJ Style's current hairstyle causing some of the women to start swooning at him.

" _ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5 FEET 11INCHES TALL AND WEIGHING 218 POUNDS FROM GAINESVILLE, GEORGIA THE PHEONOMAL ONE AC STYLES !" _

AC Styles goes his signature hand gesture and he made his way down the ring slapping the hands of the fans as he walked down the aisle. AC Styles goes up the steel steps then he enters the ring and he takes off his jacket.

**( Voice - Rev Theory )**

"_ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5'10 AND WEIGHING 220 POUNDS FROM , MISSOURI HE IS RICK THE VIPER!"_

Everyone see Rick The Viper poses at the entrance ramp and he made his long walk down the aisle barely acknowledging the fans as he made his way down to the ring. The Berserk girls scowled at Rick The Viper as he doesnt respect his fans.

Sakura said," What a jerk."As she scowled at the back of Rick The Viper with disdain written on her face.

Juri said," I know right ."As she has a scowl on her beautiful face as she watches Ricky enter the ring and he climbs turnbuckles then he does his pose.

Rick gets down from the middle turnbuckle and his song stops then the lights go off causing everyone to wonder what going on this time. The Berserk Gym girls murmured to the themvleseves about what going.

Rio asked angrily," What are the light off ?"As she has a scowl on her face as she once again is covered in darkness.

Misaki said," I don't know Rio but something tells me we are about to find out ."As she looked curious and confused.

Everyone hears the sound of a heartbeat causing her one to get creep out by it then they hear the sound of a guitar being played then look at the titantron showing a black background with white fog making everyone intrigue.

**( Catch Your Breath by CFO$ )**

Everyone see on the titantron the words'" Blade's Club WorldWide " bolded in white then the lights appear casuing the everyone to see on the entrance was Max Blade with his back dressed in a black leather jacket, black trunks, and kneepads, boots with his arm extended in the air.

Max Blade turns around he sees the crowd is going wild making his adjust his jacket collar then he smirks at everyone as they begin chanting his name over and over again.

" _ON HIS WAY TO THE RING STANDING AT 5" 11 AND WEIGHING 190 POUNDS FROM CHICAGO, ILLINOIS MAX BLADE!" _

Max begins making his way down the entrance aisle giving fans Too Sweet then as he hears orchestral drop out he crouches down then as he rises up his extended his arms causing the crowd to mimicked that gesture along with Sakura to her friend's amusement.

Elena teased," Wow you and our husband are getting along fine." As she smirked when she and the other saw Sakura mimicking Max Blade 's gesture.

Sakura said," I thought it was pretty cool ."As she tried to defend her action on why she did Max Blade's gesture.

Max Blade hears orchestral drop out again and he turns his back and goes the crouch arm rise again causing the fans to mimicked him again along with Sakura who is blushing making her friend giggle.

Max Blade his way down the aisle and he made his way towards the steel steps then he quickly walks up the steel steps then he poses in the middle of the ring with his in the ropes then he climbs up the turnbuckle to extend his arms again when the orchestral drop out.

The fans do the gesture once more but Sakura doesnt do this time as her friends smirked at her making her wish to invisible along with be in another row of the arena. Sakura watches as Max does the gesture again and he jumps down from the top rope.

" _BLADE CLUB !"_

" _TOO SWEET !"_

" _BLADE CLUB !"_

" _BLADE CLUB !"_

" _TOO SWEET !"_

Max Blade takes off his jacket revealing his left arm sleeves, black wristband on his right arm and he throws it over at the fans who begin trying to grab it Max see his opponent is sizing him up making Max smirk. The three wrestlers hear the bell and Announcer headed outside causing the referee to walk towards the competitors with the title.

The referee walks over to the bell keeper who is waiting outside the ring and the referee hands the title to the keeper who heads to the timekeeper spot. The Referee signals the bell causing the three wrestlers to circle each other.

AC and Max went to attack Rick then they both threw Rick over the top rope casuing the crowd to cheer loudly for the two wrestlers. The two begin to lock up then Ac Styles Irish whips Max to the ropes then as Max rebounds back Ac Style leapfrogs over Max.

As Max see Ac Styles trying to hit a dropkick he uses the ropes to hang causing AC Styles to fall on his back Max quickly moves to where AC Styles is at and he turns him over he goes for a Surfboard stomp.

Max didn't see Rick The Viper renter the ring with a steel chair. Max turned around only to get hit in the head by a steel chair from Rick the viper hits a power slam and Rick goes for the pin but Max kicked out.

Rick see Ac Styles getting causing Rick to smirk as he grabs Rick by the hair then he slammed AC Styles to the mat har making some fans booed at the brutally of Rick but Rick ignored them as he begins stomping on AC Styles.

Moe said," What a jerk."As she scowls at Rick from ringside as he cotuined to stomp on AC Styles merciless.

Max came to Rick rescue as Max turn Rick around only for Rick to get hit by an enguirzi from Max Blade sent Rick to the mat. Max goes for a foot stomp on Rick's chest and he quickly runs to the ropes as Rick rises up then Max rebounds he hits soccer kick on Rick causing Rick to roll out of the ring clutching his chest.

Ac Styles kips up and he runs towards the ropes then he springboards hitting a Styles DDT on Max Blade then he covers Max Blade for the pin.

" One !"

Max gets his shoulder up in time making Ac Styles annoyed he didn't get the pin but AC Styles quickly jumps over the ropes. AC Styles goes for a superman but Max Blade rolled out of the way of the splash.

Max regroups in the corner and he climbed to the top rope then he hit a diving food stomp on AC Style head when he has risen up. Max goes for the cover put Ac Style managed to get his shoulder ups before the referee could count the pin.

Max grabs Ac Styles and tosses him outside the ring where Rick is at and he see the two wrestlers getting up causing Max to gain an idea which he ran towards the ropes hitting a Tope con Hilo on the two wrestlers causing the crowd to go crazy.

" _BLADE !"_

_" BLADE !"_

" _BLADE !"_

_" BLADE !"_

Max Blade see the crowd cheering and he does the two-hand finger gun taunt at his opponents then Max Blade grabs a kendo stick from under the ring. Max see AC Styles is getting up and Max ran over with the kendo stick and he hits AC Styles in the ribs.

Max sees Rick is scrambling to his feet and Max came over to hit Rick over the head with the kendo stick causing the crowd to go nuts but the beserk gym girls are getting fed up seeing weapons being used.

Max grabs Rick and he shoves in the ring then he see AC Styles getting to his feet then Max runs over to where AC Styles at then he hits shotgun dropkick in the barricade. Max see climbs on the ring corner but he is hit with a European uppercut from Rick who then goes for a spike DDT but was counter by an overhead kick from Max who jumped over the rope.

Max see Rick charging at him causing Max to duck under the clothesline then Max hits a Pele kick then Max goes into one of the corners. Rick stands up making Max hit a shotgun dropkick sending Rick to corner then sprawl back first on the mat.

Max see his chance and he quickly scaled the top ropes then he hits coup de grace hitting Rick in the midsection then goes for the cover as the referee came sliding in to count the pin.

" _ONE !"_

_" TWO !"_

_" THREE!"_

_**( Catch your Breath - CFO$)**_

" _HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW DOOM CHAMPION MAX BLADE!"_

Max Blade takes the title from the referee and he had his hand raised in victory by the referee then Max see his friends heading towards the ring wearing their champions titles. They enter the ring and they all high five each other then the Berserk gym member decided to hop over the barricade.

Sakura said," Enough is enough you five have tarnish wrestling with your usage of weapons."As she glared the team with her friends then they begin entering the ring causing the crowd to boo at them.

Max said," Time to introduce our new member of Bulletclub."As he saw the girls paused in fear then the lights go off.

The lights turn back on revealing Travis Wyatt staring at them but Sakura didn't see was a female standing at her height with rainbow-colored hair wearing a mask from the vignette wearing an outfit similar to Asuka from WWE.

Micheal said," You think this is bad then you are all fools."As he saw the girls fearful expression making him smirk.

The Beserk Gym members see every WEW wrestler coming from the back with weapons making the Berserk Girls rethink their choices but the rainbow-haired girl taps Sakura on the shoulder causing Sakura to turn only to get hit by a poison mist then after that all hell broke loose along with the girls banned from WEW.

**Note: Here is the final part of Outrage and I would like to thank Vitojoepsh for his contributions to Joesph Helsmey. If you got any ideas for me then pm and I am taking a break a long one.**


End file.
